Inaam
by Cutie pari
Summary: A requested story of Angshupriya di...trio based story including a new character, in this story...love/care/anger/concern/hate Everything are present in this story...*Last chapter updated*
1. Inaam

**A/n: Again a trio based story including Arjun (grandson of Acp)...hope you all will like this ...**

Abhijeet was sitting on bed...tears were silently rolling from his cheeks...Daya entered in his room with a plate of food in his hand... he saw his lost and teary eyes and felt a pang in his heart after seeing his charming buddy like this...but he composed himself as he know he has to be strong for his brother who has always supported him in all situation...so he took a deep sigh and came to his buddy with a smile on his face...(abhijeet felt his presence so cleared his eyes instantly)

Boss...ye dekho...maine aaj pahli baar tumhare liye kuch banaya hai..ab jaldi se khake batayo kaisa bana hai...

Abhijeet in low tone: daya mera man nhi hai...mai baad me kha lunga...tu khale...

Daya kept the plate on side table and hold his buddy's hand firmly...abhi sab theek ho jaega yaar...dekhna asli mujreem ka jaldi pata chal jaega aur phir tumhara suspension order bhi cancel ho jaega...(in teary tone)

Abhijeet smiled but daya knew that his smile was containing also hurt and pain...he patted daya's cheek...mai theek hun...ab adat ho gyi hai mujhe...(his turned automatically become teary , he tried to speak normally but failed)... sir ki baato ka kya bura manna...vo to aise hi kuch bhi bol dete hai.. dekhna case solve hote hi bolenge " abhijeet kaam pe lag jayo"...aur phir sab normal...(he was saying all this in teary tone )

Daya couldn't see more his brother in this condition...so he immediately left the room while abhijeet rested his head on back closing his eyes...

Daya came to washroom and crush the mirror from his hand...blood started oozing from it...kyun ...kyun..kyu... har baar...mere bhai ko hi pariksha kyun deni parti hai...(tears were flowing from his eyes)...he sat down on floor helplessly... kitne khus the sab uss din par achanak se sab badal gya...(he drifted in his past memory)

 **Flashback...**

Acp sir was wandering here and there after his naughty grand son with a glass of milk...

Arjun...arjun beta...ruko...arjun dekho dadu ko aise pareshan nhi karte na (in buttering way)...tum to mere pyare bacche ho na...

Arjun was running here and there ...yuck mujhe milk nhi peeni...bhut ganda taste hota hai...dadu plzzzz na...

Acp in strict tone while breathing heavily...mujhe kuch nhi sunna tumhe dudh peena hi hoga...bas...(suddenly he heard a door bell sound)...bhut saitan ho gye ho tum...darvaja kholke ane do phir batata hun tumhe...

Acp opened the door and said in pleasant surprise...are tum dono...ayo na andar...

Abhijeet entered in house and became shock to see acp sir's house condition...he looked acp sir from head to toe in beliwider eyes because he was fully wet in sweat and his hair was messing...(duo looked each other and controlled their laughing)

Acp noticed their smile and became embarrass...are tumlog khare kyun ho baitho...mai abhi aya...(duo nodded)

Arjun happily jumped in abhijeet's arm...hero uncle...daya uncle...

Abhijeet in confusion...ain hero uncle...??

Arjun sweetly...han aap na mere hero uncle ho... dadu ne , daya uncle ne aur shreya didi ne bhi bataya mujhe mujhe ki aap bhut brave ho aur aapko kisi se dar bhi nhi lagta...isliye na maine aapka naam hero uncle rakh diya...

Abhijeet pulled his cheek while daya said complainingly...accha abhi tumhara hero aur mai haan...

Arjun naithingly...motu uncle...(daya opened his mouth in shock while abhijeet burst out in laugh)

Daya in anger...huh ...pata nhi abhi me aisa kiya hai ki sare bacche iske deevane ho jate hai...

Abhijeet grabbing arjun tightly in arm...kya kare humara charm hi kuch aisa hai...(daya grumbled under his teeth )... vaise mera aru bhi bhut pyara baccha hai...

Acp in teasing tone...haan..haan...bhut pyara baccha hai...peechle adhe ghante se janab mujhe dudh ka glass lekar daura rahe hai...(shaking his head in disappointment)...jitna mujhe mujreem nhi bhagate utna ye chote miya bhagate hai...

Abhijeet said something in arjun's ear...and his eyes sparkled with excitement...he drank all milk in one go, while daya and acp both looked each other in shock...

Abhijeet ...dekha mera beta kitna pyara hai turant milk finsh kar diya...(he did some isharabazi with arjun which obviouly got notice by acp and daya)

Arjun...dadu mai abhi aya ...and he rushed from there...

Acp in shock... abhijeet kya patti padhayi tumne use...ek baar me puri glass finish kardi...

Abhijeet...sir jada kuch nhi kaha bas apne pyare bhai ki tarah video game ka promise kiya aur vo maan gya...(daya embarassed very much while acp burst out in laugh)

 **Flashback end...**

A door opening sound jerk Daya...he got up and became shock to see Abhijeet went outside with fast step...

Daya in fear...ye itni raat gye kaha ja rahe hai...ye kahi kuch kar na baithe... plzzzzzz god mere bhai ki raksha karna...

 **End of this chapter...**


	2. Tired

Daya tried to follow him but his tired became puncture...so he called on abhijeet's mobile...after some bell the call get connect...

Hello...abhi tum kahan gye yaar...itni raat ko..sab theek hai na...

Abhijeet in normal tone (hiding his tention ): Daya vo mujhe kuch urgent kaam aa gya isliye mujhe bahar nikalna para...mai kuch der me ghar pahunchta hun..

Daya : par tum ho kahan...beeeeeeeeeeep sound came on mobile ...sahhh phone kaat diya...(he hold his head )...i hope sab theek ho...

 **In midnight...**

Abhijeet came back to house...his foot trippled with table and a sound create due to which daya's sleep break... actually daya was sleeping on sofa waiting for him...

Daya in tention...abhi tum kahan chale gye the yaar...tumhe pata hai mai kitna ghabra gya tha...(he saw his hands having scratch and his coat's pocket was also torn)...he worriedly hold his hand...abhi ye chot kahan se lagi tumhe...kya karke aye ho tum...(abhijeet was silent lowering his head)...abhi kya hya hai yaar ..plzzzz batao na...mera tention badha ja raha hai...

Abhijeet in low tone...vo mai beach pe gya tha...vahan kuch gunde ek ladki ko cher rahe the...bas usi ko bachane ke chakkar me hathapai ke dauran ye kharonch lag gya...

Daya in disappointment...abhi tum bhi na had karte ho...itni raat ko bhala kaun beach jata hai vo bhi itni thand me...beemar par jate to...accha choro ye sab chalo kamre me so jayo...bhut tired lag rahe ho tum mujhe...(abhijeet nodded silently)

Daya made him lay down on bed and covered him properly from blanket...chalo aram se so jayo aur ab yahan se bilkul hilna mat, varna haath pair bandh dunga mai tumhara...(abhijeet smiled a bit listening this )...daya also smiled and ruffled his hair...good night ...(and he left from there)

Abhijeet in teary tone...mujhe maaf kardena daya maine tujhse jhoot bola... par mai tujhe aur pareshan nhi karna chahta tha meri vajah se...(he smiled painfully)...vakt kabhi kisike liye nyi rukta par mera vakta aur halat aise hai ki mujhe humesa ek hi jagah pe lakar khare kardete hai...kahhi kabhi to mujhe khud pe shak ho jata hai ki kahin sach me mai cid ke liye ek bojh to nhi hun...sayad hun...tabhi to meri vajah se sir ko badnaami sehni parti hai...(he closed his eyes but Acp sir's each and every word were echoing in his ear)

 **Abhijeet har baar tumhari vajah se cid ka naam mitti me mil jata hai...**

 **Pareshan karke rakh diya hai tumne aur tumhare jhoot ne...**

 **You are suspended Abhijeet...jab tak tumhe clean cheat nhi mil jati tab tak tum cid se suspend rahoge...**

Abhijeet get up from bed in jerk...he was sweating profusely...a tear silently rolled down from his cheek...(suddenly daya came in his room in fully tention)

Abhijeet came near him and asked in confusion...kya hua Daya.. tu itna pareshan kyun hai...

Daya in tention ...boss abhi abhi bureau me ek case report hua hai...freddy ne mujhe call karke bataya, aur yahi baat maine acp sir ko batane ke liye call kiya...par Acp sir apna phone nhi utha rahe hai...yahan tak ki landline bhi koi nhi utha raha...(a tention came on abhijeet's face)...abhi mujhe bhut tention ho rahi hai yaar ...acp saheb aur arjun theek to honge na...

Abhijeet in concern tone...daya vo dono theek honge...par hume sabse pahle Acp sir ke ghar jake dekhna chahiye...ki majra kya hai...

Daya in hurry...jaldi chalo abhi...mai gari nikalta hun...(abhijeet nodded)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Duo reached Acp sir 's house ...and became shock to see that door was open...daya took out his gun for emergency and they both entered inside the house...they both get stunned to see everything was scattered on the floor here and here ... suddenly abhijeet saw a trail of blood which is going toward landline...

Abhijeet in tears...daya ye khoon...(daya's heart also start beating fastly after seeing blood )... they both look each other in tention and followed the mark...they both got high voltage shock seeing Acp sir lying on floor unconscious...

Abhijeet and daya rushed toward him... abhijeet took his head in lap...sir...sir...plzzzz ankhe kholiye...(he felt something wet in his hand and when he saw blood he became speechless, he hurriedly check his nerves but a tense shade gripped on his face)

Daya in tears...abhi kya hua sir ko...sir theek to hai na...(abhijeet was just staring acp sir's pale face)...so daya asked in loud and frightened tone...abhi tum kuch Bolte kyu nhi...sir theek hai na...

Abhijeet stammered...daya sir ko kisine peeche se mara hai...(he tried hard to control his tears)...bhut bleeding ho chuki hai aur sir ka pulse rate bhi bhut slow hai...inki halat bhut najuk hai...tum plzzzzz jaldi ambulance ko call karo...

Daya hurriedly dialled ambulance number...abhi maine call kar diya hai..vo bas ati hi hogi...

Abhijeet in so much tense and teary tone...aru...aru kahan hai...daya mai sir ke paas hun... tu plzzz dekhna aru ko...vo yahin kahin hoga dar ke chup gya hoga...

Daya also realised Arjun's absence...he started searching him but couldn't find a single trace about him...abhi aru ka kuch pata nhi chal raha...ma...maine pura ghar dhund liya par vo kahin nhi hai...(he sat on floor helplessly)...sayad hamla karna vale ne Arjun ko kidnap kar liya...

 **Abhijeet pov...aisa kaise ho sakta hai...kuch der pahle to yahan sab theek tha ...phir achanak ye sab kaise ho gya...**

Sometimes later ambulance came and they shifted Acp sir carefully on stretcher and reached hospital...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhieet and daya were silently remembering the moment which he spent with Acp sir...daya was crying hiding his face in palm...

Abhijeet taking him in embrace.shhh...shhh...kuch nhi hoga humare Acp sir ko hmmm...dekhna bhut jald theek ho jaenge...

Daya holding his hand tightly...pakka na boss...sab theek ho jaega na...acp sir ko kuch nhi hoga na...

Abhijeet was alao crying silently inside his heart but he hugged his half soul tightly...kuch nhi hoga...aur hume aru ke bare me bhi pata chal jaega ...tune team ko bol diya hai na ghar ko acche se check karne...(daya nodded tearly and kept his head on his brother's shoulder who hide him in securing shell caressing his hair)

After waiting of some painful hours doctor came there...duo get up in tension and reached toward him with fast step...

Doctor seeing their teary face said in smile...ab aaplog muskura sakte hai...kyunki Aaplogo ke Acp saheb ab bilkul thee hai...aur unhe thori der me hos bhi aa jaega...(he patted abhijeet's back and left from there)

Duo hugged each other tightly in happiness... sometimes later they both seperated...

Abhijeet wiping his tear...maine kaha tha na sab theek ho jaega...(daya nodded happily)...but they both were tense About Arjun... specially abhijeet because he became so much close to him , they both were sharing a unique bond with each other.

Daya saw abhijeet was sitting on bench keeping his hand on his head...so he sat beside him and press his shoulder...(abhijeet looked at him with teary eyes)...boss kuch nhi hoga aru ko...bas ek baar Acp sir ko hos aa jaye..phir dekhna hum aru ko bhi yun dhoond lenge...

Abhijeet in tears...mai janta hun yaar... par phir bhi pata nhi bhut dar lag raha hai ...pata nhi kyun kidnap kya hoga uss masoom ko ..(daya took him in side hug)

Sometimes later a nurse informed them that Acp sir gained his consciousness...

Duo entered inside...both heart pinched badly seeing their father in that condition...acp sir 's hand were attached with so many drips and needles...he was closing his eyes and his face has become so dull and pale only in few hours...

Daya stepped ahead and said in concern tone with so much love and respect... **sir...** (acp sir opened his eyes and look towards Daya silently)... he tried to sat on bed in panick state...Arjun kahan hai...mera pota kahan hai...kahan hai mera arjun...Arjun...Arjun..arjun ...(duo looked each other in helpless tear)...daya tum use nhi laye mujhse milane haan...kahan hai mera pota...

Daya in tears...sir aap let jaye ...hum hai na ...hum arjun ko bhut jald dhoond lenge...

Abhijeet pressed his shoulder...(acp looked towards him with fiery eyes and jerk his hand vigorously...duo became stunt with his act)...isi ne kidnap kiya hai mere Arjun ka...(duo became shock)...bolo kya kiya tumne Arjun ka haan...kahan hai vo...kahan chupa ke rakha hai use...

Abhijeet became dumb...he was staring Acp sir blankly...

Daya controlling his anger... sir ye kya bol rahe hai aap...abhi kyun kidnap karega Arjun ko ...abhi aapko aaram ki jaroorat hai...aap let jaye...

Acp in anger...mujhe koi aram ki jaroorat nhi hai daya...aur isne mujhse badla lene ke liye arjun ko kidnap kiya hai...

Abhijeet in broken tone...sir aap ye kya bol rahe hai...mai aapse badla kyun lunga sir...(he was looking totally broken)... kya aapko sachme lagta hai mai itna gira hua kaam kar sakta hun...

Acp shouted in anger...band karo apne ye magarmach ke ansoo...maine tumhe khud apni aankho se dekha hai...tumne mujhe khud kaha tha Arjun ko le jate vakt...

 **Flashback...**

Acp sir slept broke with some sound...ye awaj kahan se aa rahi hai..ye ...ye...to Arjun ke kamre se aa rahi hai...

He stepped ahead fastly toward Arjun's room , when electricity get cut...ye light ko bhi abhi jana tha...(he tuned on his flash light of mobile)...arjun...arjun kahan ho tum...

Arjun shouted... dadu... dadu bacho mujhe...hero uncle...chhoro mujhe...

Acp in fear...kaun hai...chhoro mere pote ko...(he saw a man who was wearing coat carrying arjun on his shoulder was moving outside)...hey chhoro mere pote ko ..kaun ho tum...neeche utaro use ..(he started struggling with that man in which all things get shattered )...

Kidnapper saw a candlestick and hit on his head...acp sir fall down on floor moaning in pain...tumhe suspend karne ka bhut shok hai na ...dusre ko bejjat karne ka...ab dekhte jayo mai sara hisab tumhare iss pote se usloonga...

Acp sir with blurry image...chhoro use...(he grabbed his leg)...chhoro mere pote ko...(man pushed him badly and left with arjun)...Arjunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn... daya mai daya ko ph..phone karta hun...(he dragged his body toward landline but in this exertion his body loses all energy and je became faint)

 **Flashback over...**

Acp in tears...uske baad ka mujhe kuch bhi yaad nhi ...par mujhe itna pata hai ki ye sab iss admi ne kiya hai (pointing toward abhijeet)

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thank you so much for great response...hope for such responses in this chapter too... sorry i can't thank individual to all**

 **Duo angel pari;** **I will obviously try to write something on that particular episode...thank u so much for review...**

 **Angshupriya Di: Ahhh...thank god you like it...mujhe bhut dar lag raha tha post karne se pahle...waiting for your response in this chapter too...thnx for review**

 **Guest: sure dear i will complete my all pending stories...but pahle ye aur farz ya rishta khatam kar lungi...uske baad vo dono story ko aage badhaungi...hope you don't mind...thnx for review...**

 **Rhia di: Di ye short story hi hai...do teen chapter me khatam ho jaegi...thnx for review...**

 **Do r and r...**


	3. Broken heart

Abhijeet in tears...sir aapko koi galatfaimi hui hai...maine Ar..Arjun ka kidnap nhi kya hai...daya tu bol na kuch...maine sachme kuch nhi kiya hai...

Daya also felt hurt seeing his brother like this...he controlled himself and said...sir aapke jiske saath hathapai hui thi vo jaroor koi aur hoga..mujhe Abhijeet par pura bharosa hai vo kabhi bhi aapke saath aur Arjun ke saath aisa nhi kar sakta...

Acp in anger...mujhe bhi pahle aisa hi lagta tha daya ki abhijeet kabhi aisa nhi kar sakta par usne aisa kiya (abhijeet shook his head tearly)...mere saath us mujreem ki hathapai hui thi daya, bhale hi maine uska chehra nhi dekha par uska chal chalan, uski kad kathi bilkul abhijeet jaisi thi ...(he saw abhijeet's scratch )...he asked with fiery eyes...ye chot kaise lagi tumhe abhijeet...(abhijeet saw his hand)

Abhijeet controlling his outbursts...sir ye...(he smiled painfully)...rahne dijiye sir aapko batane se bhi koi fayda nhi, kyunki aapko yakeen nhi hoga...(he wiped his tear and moved towards room but stopped with acp sir's voice)

Acp in teasing tone...jab mujreemo ke paas kuch kahne ke liye nhi hota to vo aise hi peeth dikhakar bhaag jate hai...par ek baat kaan kholkar sunlo tum , jis din mere hath saboot aa gya na tumhare khilaf uss din tum bachoge nahi...(with angry flare)...

Daya looked at abhijeet with teary eyes...he knew ho much pain he is bearing now...he could realise his buddy's pain...he could see the shattered heart of his brother...tears were falling from both of their eyes...he was trying to move near abhijeet but abhijeet stopped him with eyes and smiled for his buddy shake...(he said by indication " i m alright ...you stay with Acp sir...")...daya didn't want but he nodded unwillingly...(abhijeet glanced both of them once time and left from there)...

Acp holding daya's hand... daya tum mera discharge karado, mujhe arjun ko bachana hai...pata nhi iss abhijeet ne use kshan raha hoga...

Daya wanted to oppose but he didn't say a word seeing acp sir's condition...sir aap late jaye...mai hun na...mai dhund lunga Arjun ko aap chinta mat kijiye...

Acp : par daya vo...

Daya in caring tone...sir plzzzz...(acp nooded and laid down on bed while closing his eyes)

Daya pov : ye kaisi pariksha le raha hai tu mera bhagwan...ek taraf Acp sir hai jinhe abhi kisi apne ki bhut jaroorat hai aur ek taraf mera khud ka bhai jo andar hi andar toote ja raha hai...mai indono me se kisiko nahi khona chahta...plzzz bhagwan mere bhai ko himmat dena in sab se larne ki...

He looked at Acp sir who was sleeping peacefully...daya in tired position sat on couch and closed his eyes when someone tap his shoulder...he opened his eyes and became shock to see the person...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet was crying harshly remembering each and every brutal words of Acp sir...he has totally broken with the words of Acp sir...he was feeling suffocated after realising that Acp sir seems him as a culprit...as a kidnapper of his grandson...

 **Issi Aadmi ne kidnap kiya hai mere pote ko...mujhse badla lene ke liye...**

 **Abhijeet ki vajah se har baar cid ko badnaami sehni parti hai...**

 **Ek baat kaan kholkar sunlo Abhijeet, aaj mere paas tumhare khilaf saboot nhi hai par jis din vo haath lag gya na mere tum bachoge nhi...**

Abhijeet was feeling he is not able to breath properly...sweats were flowing profusely from his body... his body has little shievered...he got up while supporting the wall...drank the water in on go with his trembling hands...he throw the glass in anger and fall down on knee badly while crying loudly...nhi hun mai khooni...nhi hun mai kisika gunehgar...kyun nhi vishvas karte aap sir...aapko humesa se apna peeta mana hai maine...par aapne ek pal me mujhe apne pote ka kidnapper karar de diya...itna aasan hai aapke liye ye manna sir...kya maine apne liye thora bhi jagah nhi bana paya sir...boliye na...kyun har bar mujhe iss mukam pe khara kar dete hai aap...kabhi daya ko marne ke iljam me...kabhi aru ko kid...(he couldn't complete his sentence and burst out in tears again hiding his face in palm)

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daya hugged that person tightly and burst out in tears... sir sab kuch bikhar gya...mai kuch nhi kar par raha hun...na acp sir ke liye na apne bhai ke liye (he was sobbing badly)...sir sabkuch mere haath se nikalta ja raha hai... iss baar pata nhi par mujhe bhut dar lag raha hai, aisa lag raha hai jaise mera sab kuch kho jaega...sab kuch cheen lega mujhse ye case...

Salunke rubbing daya's back...daya bacche sambhalo apne aapko...kuch nhi hoga...sab theek ho jaega...ek ka karo tum mere saath bahar chalo...hum bahar mai baitkar baat karte hai, yahan pradyuman ko disturb hogi (daya nodded in tears)

They both were sitting on bench an awkward silence was present there...

Daya breaking the cold...sir aap Delhi se kab aye...aur aapko kaise pata chala ye sab...

salunkhe : bas do ghante pahle aya..bhreau gya to freddy ne bataya Acp yahan hai isliye mai yahan aa gya...ab tum mujhe batao baat kya hai...tum itne dare hue kyun ho beta...kya pareshan kar raha hai tumhe...aur abhijeet kahan hai...dikh nahi raha?

Daya in tears...aapke jane ke baad yahan bhut kuch ho gya sir...do din pahle acp sir ne abhi ko suspend kar diya ...aur aaj unhone use bhut luch keh diya sir...vo abhi ko arjun ka ka kidnapper maan rahe hai...(salunkhe shocked)... pata nhi mera bhai kaisa hoga kis haal me hoga...mujhe bhut tension ho rahi hai sir...vo theek to ho ga na (in fear)...agar use kuch ho gaya to...

Salunke placing hand on his cheek...daya kuch nhi hoga use...bilkul theek hoga humara abhijeet...(daya place his head on salunkhe's shoulder, salunkhe patted his head)

Daya pov: mujhe to salunkhe sir ka kandha mil gya rone ke liye...par mera abhi akela ro raha hoga...kyun abhi...kyun roka tumne mujhe tumhare paas ane ke liye...(he closed his eyes dropping two drops of tear which got absorb in his hair)

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thank u so much guys for review...i m so happy after seeing you response...and i promise next chapter me flashback jaroor dikhaungi...**

 **And next chapter tabhi milega jab mere 100 reviews complete ho jaenge...(wink)**

 **Tc...bubye**

 **Do r and r...**


	4. Why always me

**A/n: Thank u so much guys for your reviews... seriously your reviews works as an energy booster for me...keep reviewing like this ..**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

Salunkhe controlling himself : daya sant ho jayo, aur mujhe sab suru se batao...kya hua yahan aur abhijeet ko kyun suspend kiya gya...??

Daya in tears...sir teen din pahle, mai aur abhi dono arjun se milne gaye the..humlog bhut masti kar rahe the uss din... achanak se abhi ko ek call aaya aur vo vahan se chala gya...phir...

 **Flashback...**

Acp in tention...daya abhijeet kab se nikla hua hai, abhi tak bureau nhi pahuncha...

Daya in panick...haan sir mai abhi bhi use ki call kar kar raha hun, par vo apna phone utha nhi raha hai...

Acp in suspicious (thinking)...kahin kuch garbar to nahi... **to Daya...** daya uske call ko trace karke dekho , dekho kahan location bata raha hai uske mobile ka...(he became shock to see abhijeet standing on the doorstep)

Acp in confusion plus tense tone...are abhijeet tum (daya felt relax after seeing him fine)...kahan chale gye the achanak bina bataye...pata hai hum kitne pareshan ho gye the...

Abhijeet in little smile...sorry sir vo mere khabri mangoo ne mujhe kuch khabar dene ke liye bulaya tha...par jab mai usse milne gya to vo mujhe mila hi nhi..

Daya in shock...kya, par boss vo to tumhara sabse khaas khabri hai na..vo to aisa kabhi nhi karta hai, phir achanak usne aisa kyun kiya...

Abhijeet in anger...pata nhi yaar...bas ek baar mil jaye phir iss khabri ki khud khabar lunga mai...(in frustration tone)...

Suddenly bureau landline started ringing...purvi receied the call and took information...

Acp : kiska phone tha purvi...

purvi... sir Arthor road me ek purane garage me ek aadmi ki laas mili hai...(Abhijeet's eyes became wide listening this..he was not believing in his ear)

 **Abhijeet pov; purvi ne jis jagah ka naam liya mai to vahi se aa raha hun...par vahan to koi laas nhi thi...**

Daya noticing his tention...kya baat hai abhi, sab theek hai na..kuch pareshan lag rahe ho...

Abhijeet gulping his saliva... haan daya vo...

Acp cutting him in mid... jaldi chalo arthor road...(abhijeet 's heart was beating very fast and he sense the upcoming danger but he didn't say a word that time only followed acp sir instruction)

 **At crime scene...**

Trio became shock to see the dead body...

Daya in shock...sir ye to...

Freddy in confusion...sir kya aaplog iss aadmi ko jante hai...

Daya : haan freddy ye Raka hai, abhijeet ka purana dushman...ise abhijeet ne hi jail bheja tha aur te kuch din pahle hi jail se chuta tha...(all became shock)... Abhijeet was standstill on his place ..

pankaj checking the body ...sir ise chaku se mara gaya hai...iss chaku ke ghaw ke alawa iske sareer par aur koi bhi chot ke nishan nhi hai...

Acp noticed abhijeet's frightened expression but he ignored that time and order them...pura jagah chhan marao dekho vo hatyaar milta hai kya jisse Raka ka khoon hua...ya phir koi aisa saboot jo hume khooni tak pahuncha de...

All nodded and started searching...purvi found tha knife and kept it in evidence bag...and pankaj got a watch which has covered with a blood...

Panka showing the watch to Acp sir ..sir ye ghari mujhe vahan kone me mili hai, aur ispe khoon laga hua hai...(duo became shock to see the watch...acp noticed their expression)

Acp in suspicious tone...kya baat hai tumlog ye ghari dekhke shock kyun ho gye...tumlog jante ho kya ye kiski ghari hai?

Daya glanced at abhijeet with tense expression and said...nahi nahi sir...hum nhi jante...

Abhijeet cutted Daya in strong tone... **ye ghari meri hai sir** , **daya mujhe bachane ke liye jhoot bol raha hai** (all became shock...acp glared at daya who lowered his eyes instantly)...

Acp in anger... Abhijeet tumhari ghari yahan kaise ayi aur mai tumhe kafi der se notice kar raha hun jaise tum koi baat chupane ki kosis kar rahe ho...

Abhijeet lowering his head...sir mai yahan pahle bhi aa chuka hun...mangoo ne mujhe yahi milne ke liye bulaya tha (both get shock while daya was staring abhijeet blankly)...par mera yakeen kariye sir mai jab yahan aya to yahan ye dead body nhi thi...(acp looked at abhijeet with suspicion)...aur mujhe ye bhi nhi pata chala ki meri ghari kab aur kaise vahan gir gayi...

Acp raising his eyebrows...purvi body ko forensic lab bhejo aur vo chaku bhi jo hume yahan se baramad hua hai...(daya nodded)

Acp to abhijeet... abhijeet tum mere saath mangoo ke ghar chalo...dekhe to ye mangoo aisi kaun si khabar dene vala tha tumhe...(abhijeet felt hurt because he knew what acp would up to )

 **Mangoo's house ...**

Mangoo in pleading...kyun jhoot bol rahe ho abhijeet saab...maine aapko kab call karke bulaya...aap mere saath aisa kyun kar rahe ho

Abhijeet in anger...(showing him call history)...accha agar tune mujhe nhi bulaya to phone kyun kiya...iss call history ko to tu nhi jhootla sakta...

Daya grabbing his neck...kyun phasa raha hai tu abhi ko...kiske kahne par kar raha hai ye sab...sach bol varna mai teri garadan maror sunga...

Mangoo crying...saab mai sach bol raha hun...(couching due to pressure on his neck)...maine abhijeet saab ko bas ye kahne ke liye phone kiya tha ki Raka arthor road vale garage me...

Acp in anger...daya chhoro use...daya leave him...its an order (daya left him in jerk with anger)...kya tumhe abhijeet ne khud bola tha Raka ka peecha karne ke liye (abhijeet looked at Acp sir with hurt and pain...his eyes became moist but he composed himself)...

Daya in shock...sir aap ye...(he smiled painfully)...aap phir se abhi pe shak kar rahe hai...kitni baar sir... kitni baar aap mere bhai ko takleef dete rahenge...

Acp raised his hand to stop him...mangoo mai tumse kuch pooch raha hun...(daya looked at him with disappointment)...

Mangoo crying...haan saab abhijeet sir ne hi mujhe kaha tha Ki Raka ki pal pal ki jankaari dene ke liye...

Abhijeet in hurt tone...kya bigara hai maine tumhara..kyun khel rahe ho mere saath aise...sir plzzz aap mera vishwas kijiye maine nhi mara Raka ko ...ek baar mujhpe yakeen karke to dekhiye sir...

Acp in strong tone... Abhijeet tum jante ho cid ke duty me emotions ki koi jagah nhi hoti...mere vishwas karne ya na karne se kuch fark nhi parta...hume bas saboot se matlab hota hai...(and he left from there)

 **Duo house...**

Daya pressed Abhijeet's shoulder who looked at him hurt and teary tone which broke daya's heart into so many pieces...

Daya controlling his emotions said in cheerful tone...are kya boss tum aise mooh sooja ke baithe ho...dekhna kl sach sabke samne aa jaega ...

Abhijeet in hopeful tone...sach daya aisa hoga na...(daya's eyes filled with tear listening his brother shaky tone but he composed this time also)

Daya took him in side hug...haan boss bilkul aisa hi hoga...tum bilkul chinta mat karo..mai hun na, kuch nhi hoga...(abhijeet nodded and kept his head on his buddy's shoulder...daya wrapped him in soothing shell)

 **Daya pov: Abhi ko to maine bharosa de diya, par mujhe khud bhut dar lag raha hai...ek to salunkhe sir bhi yahan nhi hai...ab sare sabooto ki jaanch vo temporary basis pe rakhe gaye forensic head karenge...i hope kl sab theek ho jae...mai abhi ko aise nhi dekh sakta...plzzz kl sab accha ho bhagwan...**

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Hope you like this chapter...next chapter after completing 140-150...**

 **And a humble request to my readers plzzz ignore Batman..don't review anything on his stupid note...if we will not give him any feedback then he will obviously leave our ff...**

 **Thank you**

 **Chitra (cutttie pari)**


	5. vakt

**In forensic Lab..**

I hope Dr. pradhan aapne sare sabooto aur body ki jaanch acche se ki hogi...(asked by Acp praduman in firm tone)

Dr pradhan in smile...pradhan kabhi apna kaam adhura nahi chhorta ...maine body ka post martom bhi kar liya hai aur sabooto ki jaanch bhi...

Freddy in low tone...To phir aapko khooni ke bare me kuch pata chala, jisse hum use asani se pakar sake...

Dr pradhan in teasing...are freddy jee khooni ko pakarne ke liye jada mehnat nhi karni paregi, (all galced each other in confusion)...kyunki jo khooni hai vo yahan khud maujud hai aaplogo ke beech me...(abhijeet was only standing while lowering his head and daya was pressing his hand to each other for controlling his anxiousness)

Mayur in confusion...matlab?

Pradhan in smirking...matlab ye ki chaku par jo fingerprint ke nisaan the vo senior inspector Abhijeet ke fingerprint se match karta hai...(all became shock... abhijeet looked at him in jerk while daya was not able to speak a word)...aur itna hi nhi uss ghari pe jo khoon laga hua tha vo bhi abhijeet ke dna se match hota hai...aur in sab sabooto se ye baat clear ho jati hai ki Raka ka muder (pointing finger toward Abhijeet) Abhijeet ne hi kiya hai...

Daya in anger...aapka deemag to theek hai...jante bhi hai ki aap kya bol rahe hai...mai nhi manta in sare sabooto ko...ye sare saboot jhoote aur bebuniyad hai, abhijeet nirdos hai bilkul ...

pradhan in anger...to aap kahna chahte ki maine inhe janboojh ke fasaya hai... excuse me ye mai nhi mera test bol raha hai ...

Daya in anger...ho sakta hai aapse kuch galti hua ho...aap phir se test kijiye...

Pradhan in sarcastic tone...chahe aap jitna bhi test karva lijiye... result nhi badalne vale...aur vaise meri koi personal dushmani nhi hai senior inspector Abhijeet se...

Na jane aaj tak cid ke aar me inhone kitne gunah chupaye ho...aur aaj sach sabke samne aa gya to aap inhe bachana chahte hai...in jaise officers ko to to fansi milni chahiye jo kanoon ke rakhvale hoke bhi kanoon ka apmaan karte hai...(tears slipped down from abhijeet's eyes)

Daya burst out in anger...bas kijiye ...agar aapne ek aur shabd mere abhi ke khilaf bola na to mai bhool jaunga ki aap mujhse senior hai...

Acp in angry tone... **Daya...** (daya turned his face another side)...apne senior se baat karne ki tameez nhi bachi tumme...mat bhoolo ki tum sirf ek cid officer ho...aur tumhare liye duty se badkar koi rishta nhi hona chahiye...

Daya in anger...i m sorry sir but iss baar mai apne bhai ke saath kuch galat nhi hone dunga..har baar abhijeet pe shak kiya jata hai aur akhir ke kya hota hai...haan...vo begunah saabit ho jata hai...par iss beech kisine ye socha hai ki uspe kya beetti hai...(abhijeet was crying silently while lowering his head)...aaplogo ke har ek karve bol vo chupchap sun jata hai, jaise kabhi kuch hua hi nhi...par iska matlab ye nhi ki usse dard nhi hota...(his voice became heavy)...koi mom ki guriya nhi hai mera bhai, vo bhi ek insaan hai , uske andar bhi dil hai jiske tootne par vo bhut tarapta hai..(freddy, sachin and purvi eyelashes were wet)...kyun sir har baar mera bhai hi kyun (in teary broken tone)...aap kahte hai ki aapko apne baad sabse jada bharosa Abhijeet par hai, phir jab bharosa dikhane ka vakt hota hai uss vakt aap apne kadam peeche kyun hata lete hai...ya aap sirf mahan hone ka dikhava karte hai (in anger teary tone)

Acp raising his hand...bas Daya bas ...bhut bol chuke tum...(all shivered from his roar )... abhijeet ye abhijeet vo... abhijeet abhijeet abhijeet...aur kuch dikhta hai tumhe...tumhare ankho me to dosti ka patti laga hua hai...(daya shocked while abhijeet looked at acp sir with blank eyes)... abhijeet koi baccha nhi hai , cid officer hai vo...aur cid ke duty me ye sab kuch jhelne parte hai...haan manta hun mai mai abhijeet ke saath kuch jada hi rude ho jata hun...vo bas isliye kyunki vo cid ka senior officer hai...desh ki suraksha ki jimmedari uske kandhe ke upar hai...aur vo jitni baar bhi fansa hai sirf apni laparwahi ke vajah se...(daya looked at him with unbelievable expression)...ek cid officer ko humesa chaukana hona parta hai...agar abhijeet ko phsaya bhi jaa raha hai phir bhi galti abhijeet ki hai...uski ghari kahan giri use maloom nhi, chaku pe fingerprint kaise aya use maloom nhi...(in sarcastic tone)... aur to aur iska khabri achanak se apne baat pe palat jata hai...itna sara coincidence isi ke saath kyun hota hai (in teasing tone)

 **Abhijeet ki vajah se cid ko humesa badnaami sehni pari hai...aaj to sirf Dr pradhan ye baat bol rahe hai...kl sare news channel, media sab jagah Abhijeet ke suspect hone ki khabar chapegi...tumhe andaha bhi hai cid ki ijjat kitni taar taar hogi...(taking a break) isliye maine ek faisa liya hai mai abhijeet ko suspend kar raha hun...(all looked at him jerk while abhijeet smiled painfully in tears).. aur ab iss case ki puri chgan been IB karegi... cid ka koi member iss case ko deal nhi karega aur ye mera akhiri faisala hai...**

Daya in shock plus teary tone...par sir ye (abhijeet hold his hand tightly and nodded his head in no )

Abhijeet stepped ahead and gave him his gun...he took out his batch.. his tears fall down on batch...he caressed it as a precious thing...some memories came in his mind ...

 **senior inspector Abhijeet ne apne bahaduri se aaj kai sare masoom logo ki jaan bachayi...**

 **A small kid hugging him tightly...mai bhi bara hokar abhia hijack uncle ki tarah banunga...**

He came from his memory lane with acp's voice... abhijeet tumhara batach? (forwarding his hand)

Abhijeet wiped his tears and gave his batch ...he smiled and say...mere man me bhut sare sawal the sir isse pahle par aaj apne meri sari galat faimiya dur kar di sir...(daya looked at him with teary eyes)...meri vajah se aapko bhut takleef uthani pari sir, iss liye mai aapse maafi maangta hun...(controlling his emotions)...aaj ke baad kisi Abhijeet ke vajah se cid badnaam nhi hogi...chalta hun sir...(he left from there with fast step)

Daya in tears...sir aapko aaj ehsaas nhi ki aapne kya kiya hai...kahin aisa na ho iss galti ka ehsaas karne me aapko bhut der ho jaye...(he come outside leaving acp )

Daya saw abhijeet was caressing cid logo which was on the bonnet of car...he came and kept hand on his shoulder... abhijeet turned and hugged daya tightly and burst out in tears...daya heart pinched badly after hearing his heart breaking crying...daya closed his eyes to control his tears... **sir ne meri itne saal ki imandari ka accha inaam diya yaar...bhut accha inaam diya mujhe...** suna na tune...kya kaha unhone...maine c..cid ko badna...(he couldn't complete his sentence and again cried harshly, Daya made his grip stronger in his buddy's hug)

 **Flashback over...**

Daya in lost teary tone...abhi vo jakham uska bhara nhi tha ki sir ne ek aur jakhm de diya ...(suddenly his eyes reflect anger)...par agar in sab me mere abhi ko kuch hua na to iss baar sir apne dono cid officer ko kho denge...(salunkhe was shocked seeing fire in his eyes)...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet was sitting on floor like motionless body ...tears were rolling down from his eyes...when his cell bepped a message...he checked it wping the tear from thumb...he became confuse after seeing a video clip in his mobile ...he played the video and became dumb ...his eyes burnt in fire after seeing the video...

 **End of chapter...**

 **A/n: Than u so much guys for your reviews ...i hope you like this chapter too...Next chapter kal hi mil jaega agar mere 200 reviews complte ho jaenge ... ise dhamki mat samajhyo ye bas meri chhoti si khwaish hai plzzzz iss chapter me dher sare reviews chahiye...**

 **Aira: sorry yaar par mai ise bara chapter nhi likh pati...due to lack of time...hope you understand...tc...bubye)))**


	6. Kaisi ye imtihaan

Acp sir pressed the trigger and bullet pierced inside Abhijeet's heart cutting his flesh...whole area became silent with the gun shot...Daya came there running and became dumb seeing his brother lying in his own pool of blood...and acp sir was holding the gun...

Gun fall down from Acp sir's hand...he remembered the same scene which had happened many years agao...

 **Nakul mai kehta hun ruk jayo...varna mai goli chala dunga...**

 **Nakul in smile...aap mujhpe goli nhi chala sakte dad...(but his all believe die when his father shot him on neck...he fall down and looked at his father with teary eyes)**

Abhijeet was looking at him with same tearful eyes within a peaceful smile on lip...his chest was bleeding profusely...d.a.y.a...he forward his bloody hand toward his brother...

Daya in teary tone...Abhiii...he rushed toward his brother and hugged him tightly inside his soothing shell protectively...abhi...ku..kuch nhi hoga tumhe...(he was not looking in his senses)...mai abhi ambulance ko call karta hun...

Abhijeet touched his cheek with his bloody hand...da...ya...arjun ??(his condition was worst and he was breathing heavily)

Acp stunned listening this...how could it possible he has shot him and still he was asking about arjun's health...his eyes became teary now he realised he had done something terribly wrong...

Daya in teary tone..aru bilkul theek hai...tum kuch mat bolo...tumhe dard hoga na... Ambulance kab aegiiiii(he shouted badly in tears)...his body was shievering badly...he was frightened like hell to lose his only one relation...

Freddy in tears...sir ambulance kabhi bhi ati hi hogi...hum abhijeet sir ko tab tak gari se le chalte hai...aur ambulance agar milegi to hum unhe shift kar denge...

Abhijeet shook his head in no and hold daya's hand tighly...mu..mujhe hospital me nahi marna...mujhe teri bahon me dam torna hai yaar (in extremely low and painful tone)...ahhhhhh ...mai...hos..pital me nhi marna chahta...

Daya crying like hell...tumhe kuch nhi hoga abhi...plzzzz aisa mat bolo...mai mar jaunga tumhare bina...

Acp stepped ahead slowly and sat down on his knee beside abhijeet...he was staring at his son blankly...

Abhijeet in teary tone... **sir...** (acp was shocked because abhijeet had called him with same love and respect)...(he gave acp sir a pendrive)... is...me...meri begunahi ka...ahhhh...saboot hai...(tears slip down from acp sir eyes)...ab to ...nhi kahenge na...ki... mai ek laparwah officer hun...(in so much innocent teary tone that tore acp's heart into so many pieces)...

Acp instantly hold his hand and burst out in tear...i m sorry beta...plzzz mu...mujhe maaf kardo... laparwah tum nhi abhijeet mai hun...maine apne bete pe goli chalayi hai... mujhe maaf kardoooo (he was crying harshly )

Abhijeet taking deep breath...mu.. jhe aapse koi sikayat nahi hai sir...ahhhh...(he was panting badly)...aapse ek request thi...mere jane ke baad mere bhai ka khyal rakhna ...(he gave daya's hand into acp 's hand)

Daya in anger removed his hand instantly...mera khyal sirf tum rakhoge abhi aur koi nhi...maine bola na kuch nhi hoga tumhe...tumhe sunai nhi deta ek baar...agar ab ek bhi faltu ki baat ki na to mai tumse kabhi baat nhi karunga...samjhe tum...(daya stopped as he realised abhijeet was not reacting anything)...abhi...abhi...(in scary tone)...tum kuch bolte kyu nhi...accha maine tumhe danta isliye tum mujhse gussa ho gye ho na...dekho mai kaan pakar ke sorry bol raha hun...(acp burst out in tears realising that his son had left him...freddy and purvi was crying harshly)...freddy dekho na ye apni aankh khol hi nhi raha (in so much innocent tone)... ise bolo na mujhe dar lag raha hai...ye kyun aise kar raha hai...

Freddy hugged Daya tightly...sir abhijeet sir hume humesa humesa ke liye chhor ke chale gaye sir...(and he cried out loudly)

Daya pushed him in anger...freddy tum ye kaisi baate kar rahe ho...kuch nhi hua hai mere abhi ko...vo bas so raha hai...dekho kitne aram se so raha hai...bhut dino se soya nhi tha...isliye abhi aram se so raha hai...(he smiled and patted abhijeet's head) ...

Freddy in tears...sir plzzz aap samjhaye na daya sir ko vo ye sacchai mane ko taiyar nhi hai...unke liye ye karvi sacchai janna bhut jaroori hai varna hum abhijeet sir ke saath saath Daya sir ko bhi kho denge...

Acp sir nodded and pressed daya's shoulder ...dayaaaa ...

Daya putting his finger on his lip...shhhhh ...mera bhai so raha hai na ... dikh nhi raha aapko...

Acp controlling his outburst...daya abhijeet so nhi raha hai...vo mar gaya hai.. (daya's body jerk badly)...maine mara hai use... apne inhi haatho se mara hai...

Daya in anger...jhoot bol rahe hai aap...kuch nhi hua hai mere bhai ko...aap bhut gande hai...pahle mere abhi ko kitna danta apne, kitna rulaya ise (in teary tone)...aur ab kuch bhi anap sanap bol rahe hai...abhi uthega na to hum dono chale jaenge aapko chhorkar...bhut dur chale jaenge...aapse kabhi baat bhi nhi karunga mai (hugging abhijeet tightly)

Acp now lost his all control...he said in strict tone...freddy daya abhi kisi ki nhi sunega ise lekar jayo yahan se...

Freddy in shocking tone...sir... ye aap kya bol rahe hai...

Acp controlling his tear...maine bola na le jayo daya ko yahan se...

Freedy and purvi come to daya...they seperated abhijeet from him...daya tried to push him but their grip was very strong...

Daya in crying...chhoro mujhe...mujhe mere abhi ke paas jana hai...(he was holding abhijeet's hand tightly)...abhiiiiii ...inhe roko na plzzzzz...mujhe tumhare paas rehna hai...freddy chhoro mujhe...mai boss ko tumhari bhi complain kar dunga...(freddy, vansh , mayur all seperated him from his half soul forcefully...their hands got seperated)...abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Daya crying harshly...abhi tum uth kyun bhi rahe ho...tumne mujhse promise kiya tha na ki tum mere bulane pe kahi se bhi aa jaoge...phir kyun nahi rok rahe inhe...utho na abhiiiii...tumhara daya tumhe bula raha hai ... tumhara bhai bula raha hai...utho na boss ...(his jeans got wet at knee point because of dragging his knee cut)...abhi plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...tumhe meri kasam...

yes that line work...a miracle happened ... abhijeet 's eye ball flinch and he coughed...(all became shock)...acp checked his pulse rate ...yeah that was slow but working... abhijeet ki nabz chal rahi hai... abhijeet ko jaldi gari me dalo...

Their grip became lose from daya...now daya gained his all strength...he wiped his tear harshly...and came to his half soul...he carried him in his arm and put him on passenger seat...acp sir also sat and took abhijeet's head in his lap...(daya saw that from rare view mirror and his eyes burnt in fire...he remembered how brutally acp sir shot his brother...he gulp down his anger because now his brother is his first priority...he looked at abhijeet's pale face and determined something)...he speed up the car and reached hospital...

Doctor immediately taken abhijeet in ot...daya sat on bench...his eyes has not hurt and pain ..not a single drop of tear which was extremely shocking for cid team...his eyes was showing something a fire...a revange...a hate...

Acp sir shievered with his eyes ...he pressed daya's shoulder...daya jerked his hand angrily...mujhe aapke jhooti handardi ki jaroorat nhi hai...aur kis hak se aap mujhe dilasha de rahe hai...pahle mere bhai pe goli chala diya aapne aur ab ye dikhava karke mahan ban rahe hai aap (in totally rude and harsh tone ...no respect...no concern...no love ...only hate and anger was present there)...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n; I. know i know bhut confusion hogi aapko iss chapter me ..but don't worry next chapter me sab solve ho jaengi...aur last chapter will be the last chapter of this story ...**

 **Actually mere exam ke date sheet aa gye hai isliye mai sare stories jaldi cover up karne ki kosis kar rahi hun...mai farz ya rishta aur inaam ko khatam karne ke baad ek month ke liye break pe ja rahi hun...i m going to miss u all...thank u so much for your reviews...i m extremely happy that i got "52" reviews in previous chapter...hoping for same response...**

 **Bye...tc...**


	7. pachtava

Acp in hurt tone while composing humself: Daya tum ye kya keh rahe ho beta? tumhe lagta hai mai jhooti humdardi dikha raha hun, mai ! (tears form in his eyes) maine humesa tumdono ko apne sage bete se badhkar mana hai daya, mera yakeen karo, mai abhijeet par goli nhi chalana chata tha par jis tarah vo mujhe dekhkar bhaag raha tha ek pal ke liye maine use gunehgar samajh liya , mujhe laga vo kanoon se darkar bhaag raha hai , isliye maine

Daya cutting him in teary tone...bas isliye kyunki vo ruka nhi aapne abhi ko mujreem samajh liya sir? aap kahte hai ki abhijeet aur mai aapke bete jaise hai , to kya ek baap ko apne bacche pe itna hi bharosa hai ? (acp suppressed hard his tears) ek baap to vo hota hai na jo duniya ke har ek mussebat se apne bacche ki iffajat karta hai, vo hota hai jo kabhi apne bete ko girne nahi deta hai, kabhi use tootne nhi deta hai , (tears were rolling down from acp's cheek) par aapne to mere abhi ko pal pal maut diya hai sir (acp silently looked up at hum with teary eyes) maine dekha hai abhi ko chup chup ke rote hue (in teary tone) use uss baat ke liye tarapte hue jo usne kabhi ki hi nahi , aapko pata hai jab koi aapka apna aapko uss baat ke liye blame kare jo aapne kiya hi nhi to kya gujarti hai dil pe, (he said in loud angerfilled teary tone) yahan dard hota hai sir, bhut dard hota hai (pointing toward his chest , acp gazed at him in tears) par aap nahi samjhenge , kyunki aapke paas to dil hi nahi hai (in harsh teary tone) sahi kahte hai sab aap ek pathar dil insaan ho , agar aapme thora bhi dil hota to aap mere abhi pe goli nahi chalate , kitna khoon baha hai uska dekha na Aapne, aaj vo yahan jindgi aur maut ke beech lar raha hai vo bhi sirf aapki vajah se, i just hate you sir , i really hate you (and he left from there in anger, hurt and pain leaving ACP in dumb state)

Acp pressed his eye balls to stop his tears which is not allowing him ti compose himself, he was looking at the red lit bulb of Ot while praying for his son safety...

some times later operation bulb turn off and doctor came outside from the room... daya and all hurriedly leaned toward doctor...

Doctor saw the impatience in their eyes ...worried e pression and teary swollen faces...he took off his mask and starting with serious face... humne abhijeet ke body se bullet to nikal liye hai lekin..

Daya in extreme fear...lekin ...lekin kya doctor, abhi theek to hai na, use kuch hua to nhi (joining hand infront of doctor) plzzz doctor kuch to bataye , kaisa hai mera bhai (in helpless teary tone)

Doctor while grabbing his hand...daya abhijeet abhi bhi khatre se bahar nhi hai (a cold current passed from daya's spine) vo to accha hua ki goli ne heart ko jada damage nhi kiya hai sirf kuch inch ke difference ke vajah se vo jinda hai varna tumlog use iss halat me bhi nahi dekh pate (acp's felt something crushed inside his heart while daya was totally blank , he is totally oht of surrounding)

Freddy mustering his all energy asked in scary tone... doctor humare abhijeet sir theek to ho jaenge na?

Doctor in straight forward tone.. Dekhiye mai aaplogo ko jhooti umeed nahi dena chahta hun , humlog abhi patient ko 24 hrs observation me rakhenge uske baad hi kuch keh sakte hai, tab rak bas mai itna hi kahunga ki aaplog bhagwan se dua kijiye (and he turned to move out from there but stopped with daya's voice)

Daya : kya mai abhi ko dekh sakta hun , i promise mai use bilk disturb nahi karunga (in pleading tone), mai bas uske saath rehna chahta hun, plzzz doctor

Doctor was not looking convienced so salunkhe helped him...

salunkhe in teary tone: doctor plzz let him go, abhijeet bacche ko abhi sabse jada jaroorat apne daya ki hogi , aaj vo jinda hai to sirf apne bhai ke liye varna kai logo ne to ek bhi kasar nhi chhori use marne ki (looking at acp who looked at his buddy with teary eyes )

Doctor : ok dr salunke aap keh rahe hai to daya abhijeet ke saath room me ruk sakta hai.. (he left from there)

Daya hugged salunkhe tightly and burst out in tears who immediately hide his broken son inside his arm securely, daya was crying harshly while salunkhe remain strong for his daya baccha..he gave him time to expell out all his fear and pain because he know he is not abhijeet who could hide his hurt and pain inside him ..he is daya who always needed to show his emotions to his brother but alas today his brother is not with him, he was feeling so lonely...salunkhe knew this very well so he silently patted daya's head...after sometime sunkhe released him from hug and cupped his face...

salunkhe in loving tone: bacche aise rote nahi hai na, haan? tumhe pata hai na abhijeet ko kitni takleef hoti hai tumhare ankho me ansoo dekhkar phir kyun ro rahe ho, hmm?

Daya in tears...sir abhi theek ho jayega na, vo mujhe chhor ke to nagi jaega na, (his words stammbled) sir use kuch ho gaya to mai bhi marrr

Salunkhe cutting him in painful tone...dayaaaa, tumhe apne bhai pe bharosa hai na, haan (daya nodded in tears) to yakeen mano kuch nahi hoga use (daya hugged him once again) accha ab rona band karo aur andar jayo varna mai permission cancel karva dunga...

Daya hurriedly wiping his tears...nahi sir mai ab bilkul nhi ro raha hun, par aap plzz mujhe abhi se milne se mat rokiye

salunkhe patted his cheek in smile...nahi rokunga, ab jao (daya took a deep breath and went inside his brother room)

Acp came to salunkhe and tried to talk him but salunkhe ignored him completely and went other side...

Acp in tired and teary tone...salunkhe kam se kam tu to meri baat samajh yaar, maine ye sab jaan booojke nahi kiya

salunkhe in cold tone... pradyuman mujhe tumse koi baat nhi karni , aur behtar yahi hoga ki tum abhi arjun ke paas jayo vo akela hoga ghar pe, tumhe abhijeet ke liye aur kuch karne ki jaroorat nahi hai already bhut kuch kar chuke ho tum us bacche ke saath (tears slipped dosn from acp 's eyes but salunke left from there without giving any intention towards his tear)

Acp kept stand there for long time and then move toward freddy who also looked at him with so much complain and hurt but acp said him silently..freddy mai arjun ke paas jaa raha hun, abhijeet ka koi bhi khabar ho to mujhe call kar dena

Freddy in stiff tone...yess sir (his tone was simply plain , no any concern was present there)

Acp jerked his head in disappointment and left the hospital completely with pendrive in his hand..

 **salunke pov: iss baar tumhe maafi nahi milegi pradyuman, bhut gakat kiya tumne , bhut galat...**

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Aaj raat mujhe neend hi nhi ayi bilkul to socha aaplogo ko update hi dedu, surprise na? kaisa laga chapter jaroor batana, next chapter ho sake to kal hi dedu bcz kl mera fasting hai to no padhai (hehe)...but uske liye mujhe dhero reviews chahiye maxim 35-40...**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed in previous chapter...**

 **Good morning to all of u and good night to me , hope ab neend aa jaye ..**

 **Bye tc ...**


	8. saja

Acp pradyuman was driving the car but his focus was only concentrated on his son, he was not able to forget those teary eyes which has only pain and complain for his father "why you couldn't ever to trust me, what's my fault sir" , his last heart tearing line was still echoing in his ear

 **Sir...mujhe aapse koi sikayat nahi ...hai...**

 **ye raha meri begunahi ka saboot...ab to aap nahi kahenge na ...ki mai ek laparwah officer hun...**

Tears slip down from corner of his eyes remembering his broken and innocent tone, his bleeding chest was coming and coming infront of his eyes , he was feeling so much guilty to hurting his son (acp wanted to express his emotions to someone but alas today nobody is standing beside him, nobody wanted to give him shoulder for even crying, neither his best buddy nor his younger son, he was feeling so much alone in this world)

He jerked his thoughts after hearing cell ringing sound, he inhale a deep breath, cleared his eyes and stopped the car in sideway

Acp while receiving the call asked in composed and stiff tone (in his own formal way): Haan pankaj bolo...kya Arjun bureau me hai (in shocking tone)...accha theek hai mai direct bureau hi pahunch raha hun...

He cut the call, looked at the pendrive and ignited his car with strong and determined face...

 **Iccu room**

Daya entered inside the room...he moved slowly toward his brother...a silent tear fall down from his eyes after seeing his half soul's pale and lifeless face...sat beside him while holding his hand tightly...he was staring his life with so much hurt and pain...his buddy's helpless face was again and again coming in his mind which was shattering his heart into so many pieces...

 **Sir...maine arjun ko kidnap nahi kiya...aapko koi galatfaimi hui hogi...**

 **koi galatfaimi nahi hui hai mujhe tumne mujhse badla lene ke liye mere pote ko kidnap kiya...**

 **sir plzzzz aap ek baar meri baato pe bharosa karke to dekhiye, mai sach keh raha hun...ye khoon maine nahi kiya hai ...**

 **Abhijeet ki lawarpahi ke vajah se cid ki ijjat mitti me mil jati hai...**

 **Maine ek faisla liya hai jab tak tumhe clean cheat nahi mil jata tum cid se suspend rahoge...**

 **Abhijeet tumhara batch?**

Daya while keeping his head in his shoulder: i m sorry abhi, mai kuch nahi kar paya Yaar, vada kiya tha tumse par nahi nibha paya mai vo vada

 **Abhi sab theek ho jaega yaar, tum aise hi ghabra rahe ho boss...dekna kl sab pahle jaisa ho jaega...don't worry boss, mai hun na...**

Daya's tears were absorbing in his buddy's shoulder...he was silently crying ...he was so much in his own guilt that he couldn't save his brother from getting hurt and pain...

 **Daya tu roya mat kar yaar ...mai teri ankho me ansoo nahi dekh sakta...**

He burst out in tears remembering his buddy's immense love for him...he was crying harshly...abhi tum mujhe chhorke nahi ja sakte , suna tumne (in angry tone)...tumhe vapas ana hoga boss ...agar tumne mujhe akela karne ka socha bhi na abhi to jeendgi bhar tumse baat nahi karunga...(in complaing tone)...abhi utho na yaar, aise kyun lete ho tum, baat karo na mujhse boss...(in pleading tone)...tumhari khamosi bhut darati hai mujhe yaar ...plzzz utho na boss, plzzzz...tumhare daya ko tumhari jaroorat hai yaar...(he was crying while attaching his buddy's hand on his head)

salunkhe came inside and kept hand on his shoulder...daya in jerk looked up...he saw salunkhe and wiped his tear harshly...

salunkhe move near Abhijeet...he kept his hand on his head...Daya in pain looked at him...(suddenly daya remembered something and he got up )

salunkhe in astonishment...kya hua beta...tum aise...

Daya in composed but strong tone...sir aap abhi ka khyal rakhna, mujhe kuch kaam yaad aa gya...

salunkhe in shock ...daya abhijeet se bara aur kya kaam ho sakta hai tumhare liye abhi.. haan?

Daya in anger...hai sir hai, ek bhut bara kaam...abhi ke hos me ane se pahle mai sab theek karna chahta hun...ab ise aur takleef me nahi dekh sakta mujhe... try to understand plzzzz...mujhe jana hi hoga sir...(salunkhe said nothing just nodded silently)

Daya bent over his buddy and plant a soft kiss on his forehead...he silently carressed his hair...mai abhi aya boss...apna khyal rakna

He moved near door and once again looked at his buddy with teary eyes and then he made a compose and strong face while leaving him...

salunke to himself: iss bar aisa kyun lag raha hai ki pradyuman apna bhut kuch khone vala hai...

 **Inside Bureau**

Arjun in annoying tone... purvi didi batao na...dadu, daya uncle aur mere hero uncle kahan hai?

Purvi hiding his tears...beta vo log kaam se bahar gaye hai na ate hi honge...

Arjun saw acp entered and rushed toward him...he hugged him tightly from waist...dadu aap aa gaye (in so much happiness)...daya uncle aur mere hero uncle kahan hai (looking behined him but couldn't find them so made sad face)...vo dono nahi aye...

Acp controlled his tears...he sat on his knee and hugged Arjun tightly... some tear drops fall on arjun's shoulder which shocked arjun so much...

Arjun in panick .. dadu kya hua aap ro kyun rahe ho (in teary tone)...dadu plzzz bolo na ...

Acp realised his mistake...he wiped his tear and laughed...are mai ro kahan raha hun, aankho me kachra chala gaya tha...

Arjun patting his head...ohho dadu aap aur hero uncle dono ek jaise ho...unko bhi uss din

Dcp cutted him...Arjun beta...(acp looked at him so get up )...aap jayo apne ishita di ke saath khelo...hmm?

Arjun in smile...ok uncle (ishita took him outside the bhreau)

Dcp in anger... ye sab kya ho raha hai pradyuman...tumne abhijeet pe goli chala di...tumne (in shock )...par kyu (acp lowered his head )... pradyuman mai tumse kuch pooch raha hun...

pradyuman while taking a deep sigh...sir humlog Abhijeet ka number trace karte hue uss godown me pahunche the...vahan jane par humne dekha ki pura godown khali para hua tha...sirf arjun aur abhijeet hi the vahan...arjun hume ek kamre me mila use kisine baandh ke rakha tha ...(he stopped for a while )

Dcp raising his eyebrow...aur abhijeet vo kahan tha...

 **Flashback...** Acp saw abhijeet was trying to escape from godown...

Acp shouted... abhijeet ruk jayo...kahan ja rahe ho tum...?

Abhijeet in panick...sir plzzz stay away from me...mujhe jane dijiye sir...yahan sabko khatra hai...

Acp in teasing...sabko khatra hai ya sirf tumhe (abhijeet shocked)...dekho ye ulte seedhe bahane banane band karo , aur sach batayo kyun kiya tha Tumne arjun ko kidnap...

Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment and throw something on his hand due to which his gun fall down and abhijeet got a chance for running from there...

Acp while picking his gun ... abhijeet ruk jayo...(he also followed him )

 **Flashback over...** Mujhe laga vo ...

Dcp in tease...waah bhai pradyuman, kamal kar diya tumne...hum to kisi apradhi par bhi goli chalane se pahle das baar sochte hai aur agar jada emergency situation rahe to umke pair par goli chalate hai pat tumne to abhijeet ko upar hi pahunchane ka intezaam kar diya...

Acp shouted...dcp

Dcp in anger..dcp kya dcp...kis basis par tumne abhijeet pe goli chalaya, tumhare paas koi pukta proof nahi tha uske khilaf fir bhi uss bechare ko maut ke mooh me bhej diya...tum bara apne officer ko gyan ki baate seekhate ho na duty ke time rishte nate kuch nahi hote phir bhi tumne apne pote ka badla lene ke liye abhijeet ki bali chara di...(acp lowerd his head) aur tumhari jankari ke liye batadu ki tumhare pote ka kidnap Abhijeet ne nahi balki **Dolly gang ke ek member ne kiya tha**...

Daya while coming...kyaaaa...dolly ne ?

Acp shocked to see Daya there but he ignored and ask...par sir aapko kaise pata chala...

Dcp : mere ek khabri ne dekha tha use arjun ko gari me le jate hue...

Daya in anger...iska matlab ye sab kuch ek plan tha , socha sacha plan abhijeet ko trap karne ka...

Dcp : haan daya use godown me isliye hi bulaya gaya tha...taki aisa koi situation create ho jisse acp abhijeet par goli chala de... par hume pata kaise chalega pure sacchai ka?

Acp was shocked... badly shocked...he didn't know what should he do for removing his bear ...

Daya : chalega sir chalega...nikhil mangoo ko leke ayo...

Acp in low tone : mangoo...par mangoo ka iss case se kya lena dena Daya...

Daya totally ignoring him...(to sir)...sir ye mangoo abhijeet ka purana khabri hai aur abhijeet ko fasane me iska bhi bhut bara haath hai...nikhil jayo mangoo ko leke ayo use Maine intterogation room me bithaya hua hai...(acp felt ashamed because in his whole life first time daya ignkred him and showed his disrespect)

Mangoo while crying...saheb chhor do mujhe ...maine kuch nahi kiya... daya sir maine usi din bola tha mujhe kuch nahi pata...

Daya took out his gun and kept on his head ...mera deemag bhut garam hai mangoo, jada vakt nahi hai mere paas, isliye jo janta hai chupchap batade varna ek second ke sndar chhe ki chhe goliya tere sar ke bheetar hogi (pressing his teeth)

Mangoo in shaky tone...go..goli mat chalana saheb batata hun ..sab batata hun...ye sab maine dolly madam ke aadmi ke kehne par kiya... unhone hi bola tha mujhe abhijeet saheb ko phone par bulane ke liye (all became shock except Daya) ...maine unka ghari aur fingerprint unke ghar se churaya aur phir vahan plant kar diya (daya was staring at him with bloody red eyes)...saheb mai bhut dar gaya tha (wiping his tear)... unhone mujhe jaan se marne ki dhamki di thi isliye maine ...

Daya slapped him harshly and garb his collor... chup bilkul chup (daya shouted...mangoo and all shievered badly there)...khud ki jaan bachane ke liye tune abhijeet ko dhoka de diya...? janta hai teri vajah se kya kya saha hai usne... jabse uspe iljaam laga usne khana peena sabkuch chhor diya tha, khudko kamre me band karke rota tha vo (acp's heart pinched badly)...sirf teri vajah se mera abhi pal pal tarpa hai...tujhe to mai jaan se maar dunga...(he started to slaaping him and kicking him badly)

Dcp in panick...are daya kya kar rahe ho, vo mar jaega... pradyuman tum khare khare kya dekh rahe ho roko use...

pradyuman grabbing daya's arm ...daya, daya leave him...i said chhoro use...(he forcefully seperated daya)...nikhil le jayo ise...(nikhil took out mangoo from there)

Acp in amger...daya pagal ho gaye jo, kar rahe the tum...agar mo mar jata to jante ho kya hota hai...

Daya in tease...haan cid ka ijjat uchalta saath me aapki badnaami hoti...hai na sir? (acp turned his gaze )...aapko bas apne naam ki pari hai, duty ki pari hai baki koi officer jeeye ya mare use aapko kya lena dena...?

Dcp in calm tone...daya relax... clam down...(daya wiped his face which has turned sweaty and red from his anger)...aur tum ye batayo ki tum yahan kya kar rahe ho...tumhe to abhijeet ke saath hona chahiye na?

Daya looking toward Acp...maine apne aap se vada kiya hai jabtak mai uske har ek mujreem ko saja na dedu tab tak use apni shakal nahi dikhaunga...(acp became shock)

Acp understood the hide meaning behined daya's words...he was fearing for lose his both sons...he composed his fear and order purvi to see what is in the pendrive???

 **End of this chapter...** **A/n: Thank u so much guys for your reviews...i m so much happy with the number of reviews...i got 46 reviews in previous chapter...so obviouly i would want to see same number of reviews in this chap also...will you na???** **so kya hoga pendrive me...kaise pakrayega asli mujreem...acp sir ko milegi maafi... abhijeet ko hos ayega?** **Stay tuned to know more...ye chap kaisa laga do tell me...** **bye...tc ...**


	9. Ehsaas

Purvi connected the PD from lappy, all eyes were fixed at lappy and their heart were beating fast, their wait ended and a video played...

 _A dark and emptied factory could be seen, four goon have dragging a sack which have some marks of blood..._

 _Goon 1: saheb le aya mai aapke sikar ko, (saying this he opened the bag and all heart scattered seeing abhijeet who was unconscious at that moment)_

 _Boss in smirking tone; tch tch kya halat banadi hai humne Abhijeet ki,dekho to Arjun ki jaan bachane ke liye kaise daura daura chala aya, humne bas ek video bheja aur ye..._

 _ **Abhijeet cleared his eyes, he saw arjun was faint and tied in video, his eyes become bloody red from anger, he clenched his fist and was moving to and fro in the wait of kidnapper's call, his wait ended almost half an hour and he got a call...**_

 _ **Abbijeet in calm tone; Hello...**_

 _ **(he could heard a laughing of a man)**_

 _ **voice; hi...hello...karne ka wakt gaya ex cid officer Abhijeet, vaise ek baat bolu tum par bhut daya ati hai mujhe ...tch tch...pahle khoon ka iljaam aur ab kidnapping ka bhi, hahahaha ...par kya kare tumne galti hi itni bari ki tumhe dolly madam ko jail me dalne ki saja to bhoogatni hi hogi na...(in teasing tone)**_

 _ **Abhijeet in high pitch voice; tumhe mere chinta karne ki jaroorat nahi hai, dekho tumhari dushmani mujhse hai na to tumne Arjun ko kyun pakra hai, use chhor do...**_

 _ **Voice in smile: are chhor denge,kyun nahi chhorenge...haan bas meri ek shart hai tum vo pura kardo aur phir arjun tumhare paas...**_ _ **Abhijeet in feeble tone; ka...kaisi shart?**_

 _ **voice; agar Arjun chahiye to chup chap Malad road pe aa jaana , bina kisi hatyaar ke akele...samjhe ? aur jada hosiyari karne ki kosis ki na to arjun ke sar me sari bullets daag dunga...**_

 _ **Abhijeet instantly; nhi tum aisa kuch karoge, tum jo kahoge vo mai karne ko taiyar hun (and call cut)**_ _ **Abhijeet took a pendrive, data cable and fit a micro camera in his shirt...**_

 _ **He reaced Malad ...but nobody coulde be seen all around, suddenly he get a hit on his head and became unconscious...and goons carried him with themselves...**_

 _Boss stopped his laughing and bent down...anger started rising inside him...(he patted abhijeet's cheek)...oye chal uth..uth...uth ...bhut aaram kar liya...ab uth jaa (he splased a glass of water hardly on his face)_

 _Abhijeet eyes fluttered a little and he opened his eyes slowly...he felt a high pain in his head but got up with shambling step ignoring all his pain..._

 _Abhijeet jerking his head...Ar...Arjun kahan hai, tumlogo ne bola tha agar mai ayunga to tumlog usse chhor doge..._ _Boss pulled his hair roughly (daya clenched his fist in anger and pain)..tujhe kya laga itni asani se hum use chhor denge, haan...tu bhut pyar karta hai na usse , tere saamne us launde ko marunga mai..._

 _Abhijeet in fear..nhi tum aisa ku..kuch nahi karoge (controlling his head thorbs)...kis bat ka bad...badla le rahe ho tum mujhse...mujhe kidnapping ke case me fasake tum kya saabit karna chahte ho haan..._

 _Boss grabbed his face tightly...tumne meri behan...meri dolly ko aise hi phasvaya tha na, pahle khud kidnap hue phir uska torture saha...to maine bhi socha chalo tumhara dau tumpe hi khela jaye (he pushed him hardly that he fall on the floor)...ek saccha aur nek cid officer hone ka bhut ghamand tha na tumhe (in teasing tone)...ab dekho sirf log hi nahi tumhara vo Acp pradyuman bhi tumhe criminal manta hai..._

 _Abhijeet in shocking tone...iska matlab vo murder bhi tumlogo ne kiya..._

 _Boss...aur nahi to kya...murder kiya humlogo ne ...tumhare khilaf sare jhoote saboot plant kiye mangoo ne...hahaha...itna hi nahi Acp ke ghar pe jo aadmi humne bheja uska height weight tumse itna milta julta tha ki tumhara Acp bhi chakma kha gaya ...hahaha (acp sir closed his eyes in pain )..aur tumne to humara kaam aur asan kar diya tha Acp ke ghar jakar (all became shock listening this)..._ _Jab tum vahan se nikle mere ek aadmi ne tumhara peecha kiya aur tumpe humla kar diya jisse sabko ye lage ki tumhari kisi ke saath hathapai hui hai..._

 **Abhijeet ye kharoch kaise ayi tumhari haath pe...haan...jawab do mujhe...**

 **sir ye kharoch...(smiled painfully)...jane dijiye sir mai bolunga phir bhi aapko yakeen nahi hoga**

Acp sir grabbed the desk tightly...tears were rolling down from his cheeks...daya saw this but ignored him in full anger and continued watching...

 _Boss in smirking tone...hum dana dalte gaye, dalte gaye aur tum hamari jaal me faste chale gaye...ab hoga akhri climax...tumhe pata hai tum apne saath saath puri cid team aur arjun ko upar le jane vale ho..._

 _Abhijeet in fear...kya kiya hai tumlogo ne mere saath aisa...batao..(shouted badly )_ _Boss in smirky voice...mere aadmiyo ne tumhe human bomb me tabdeel kar diya hai (abhijeet shievered badly )..._

 _aur kuch hi minto me vo bomb fatne vala hai , good luck dude ,daro nhi tum akele nahi maroge tumhari cid ki team tumhara location trace karke ati hi hogi..._

 _Abhijeet tried to stop him but he felt a high pain his neck..because a goon hit him with injection which contained drugs...his eyes became blur and he fall down badly on floor._

 _goon 1 in whisper..boss humne to ise human bomb banaya hi nahi, phir aapne jhoot kyun bola ?_

 _Boss in smirk..taki ye apne pujneeya peeta jee ke haatho saheed ho jaye..ab chalo isse pahle ki ispe drugs ka asar khatam ho jaye..(they all left from there leaving abhijeet in that state)_

 _Abhijeet whispered...mai kuch nahi hone dunga kisiko...kuch bhi nahi...(saying this he took out the camera and bug from his shirt and went in darkness )_

Screen became totally blank...all got a hight voltage shock...pradyuman was feeling numb...freddy burst out in tears...

Freddy (crying ): unhone hume bachane ke liye khud goli khali...abhijeet sir ko to pata bhi nahi tha ki un logo ne unse bomb vali baat jhoot kahi hai , isliye vo hume dekhkar bhaag rahe the taki vo humari jaan bacha paye...par Acp sir ne...(acp looked at him tearly )

Daya pressed his shoulders but not allowed himself to drop a tear in this time taking a painful sigh...

They all cleared their eyes instantly when Arjun entered inside ...

Arjun looking toward all faces...aaplog itne sad kyun ho...kisine punishment di hai kya ?

Daya bent down in his knee and ruffled his hair (said in fresh tone)...are nhi chhote ustaad kisine hume punishment nhi di hai...vo bas hum thore pareshan the case ko lekar...

Arjun in smile...to aap hero uncle ko bula lo na vo aapki problem chutkiyon me solve kar denge...jaise vo meri karte hai (all looked at him tearly )

Daya pulling his cheek...par abhi aap hi hai jo humari problem solve kar sakte hai...(arjun confused )..aap ye batayo ki parso raat aapme aur abhijeet me kya baat hui thi ?

Arjun with wide open eyes...aapko kaise pata (then he bite his tongue and lowered his head )..lekin msine hero uncle se promise kiya tha ki mai kisiko bhi nahi bataunga...

Daya in whispering tone...abhi ko maine itna tang kiya ki usne aapki promise to di (in shy tone)..ab aapko to pata hai na jab tak aap aur abhi mujhse secret share nhi karte mera pet dukhta rahta hai...

Ajun laughed little and said...maine uss din abhi uncle ko call karke bulaya tha (acp eyes became wide )

 **Abhijeet entered inside arjun room with the help of pipe...(he looked at arjun who was laying on bed...his back was toward him )**

 **Abhijeet in panick...arjun...kya hua baccha ... aap phone pe ro kyun rahe the...**

 **Arjun sat up and hugged abhijeet tightly...he was crying harshly in his most protective shell...abhijeet became tense seeing his kid like this...he rubbed his back to calm him...**

 **Abhijeet in tense tone...aru...baby ...shhh...aise nahi rote, aap to mere bahadur bete ho na...chup ho jayo gudda...plzzz...(but baby didn't stop crying )**

 **Abhijeet became worrided like hell..he seperated him from hug and wiped his tear... (his eyes also became moist seeing arjun's condition )...kya hua sona..haan..kyun ro rahe ho beta..dekho mai to aapka hero uncle hun na...to aap apne hero uncle ko nahi bataoge ...(in loving tone)**

 **Arjun in teary tone...ab..abhi uncle ...school me ek bhaiya ne bola...ki mere dadu ne mere papa ko goli maardi (abhijeet's body jerked badly ...he looked at arjun in pain)...boliye na uncle , kya sach me dadu ne mere papa ko mujhse cheen liya...boliye na (he was sobbing badly )**

 **Abhijeet cupped his face and wiped his tear...mai bataunga, aapko sab bataunga...pahle aap mere ek question ka answer do...aapke dadu aapse kitna pyar karte hai?**

 **Arjun in low teary tone...bhut sara (showing him from hands)**

 **Abhijeet in tears..to aap hi batao , jab vo aapse itna pyar karte hai to aapke papa se kitna pyaar karte honge...(arjun seems thkughtful...his crying became low ) aapke dadu ne aapke papa ko nahi mara, balki Mumbai ke Acp pradyuman ne ek badmaas ko saja diya tha beta...**

 **Arjun hiding his head in abhijeet's chest...matlab mai badmasi karunga to vo mujhe bhi maar denge (in fear )**

 **Abhijeet wrapping him tightly around him...are mera arjun to kitna sweet hai vo badmasi thori karta hai vo to sharat karta hai...(arjun chuckled softly which bring s soothing smile on abhijeet's face ) ...badmasi karne ka matlab hota hai dusro ko hurt karna, unhe tang karna par mera baccha to kabhi bhi kisiko pareshan nahi karta na...(arjun shook his head in no )...**

 **Arjun in tears...aapko pata hai hero uncle aaj mere ek friend ka birtday party tha aur uske papa ne use gift me toy car diya aur aeroplane vala cake bhi lakar diya...tab mujhe mere papa ki bhut yaad aa rahi thi , aur dadu pe bhut sara gussa (abhijeet hided the little soul more tightly who was sharing his all storing pain)...mujhe bhut sara rona bhi aa raha tha (innocently )...par maine dadu ko kuch nahi bataya unhe dukh hota na...**

 **Abhijeet in proud smile...aapne bilkul sahi kiya beta...i m proud of u gudda (arjun smiled shyly)...aur kaun se bhaiya hai vo jara naam to batayo acchi khatirdari karunga mai unki...**

 **Arjun in naughty tone...ab to khud unhe mai sambhal lunga...(abhijeet opened his mouth and arjun laughed )...abhijeet also smiled sweetly...**

 **Arjun in teary tone...uncle kya mai kabhi kabhi aapko papa bula sakta hun ?**

 **Abhijeet felt that his heart skipped a beat...all world stopped around him...he was looking most happy person in the world...but also he was feeling pang in his heart seeing arjun in tears...**

 **He softly kissed his forehead...haan mera chanda tu mujhe kuch bhi bula sakta hai..**

 **Arjun hugged him tigtly and whispered in his ear...thank u papa...and love u so so so much...**

 **Abhijeet in tears...love u too meri jaan...(arjun smiled and kept his head on abhijeet 's chest while sitting on his lap )**

 **Abhijeet was caressing his head and was listening his non stop talking with a smile...they both were feeling the most luckiest person in the world and best father-son jodi in the whole universe...**

 **Arjun drifted in peaceful sleep in his father's lap with a sweet smile on his face...abhijeet carefully shifted him on his bed...he kissed on his forehead...**

 **Abhijeet in tears...thank u so much meri jaan mujhe itni jada khusi dene ke liye...(he kissed on his both cheeks softly )...and turn to move when felt a tug in his hand...he smiled to see that arjun was holding his hand in sleep...**

 **Abhijeet shook his head in smile and took out his hand from grip ...he looked at arjun with immense love...he softly patted his head and left from there...**

Arjun in sad tone...par uske baad ek bad uncle aye aur mujhe uthake le gaye...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n; Thank u so much guys for your reviews...par peechle chap me kuch kam reviews the hope iss chap ko padhke mujhe accha response mile (hehe)**

 **Aaira; dear ...how r u ?...u have not reviewed on my update of ds...i m missing ur reviews...**

 **Bye...tc...love ya.**


	10. standing alone

In bureau, all became shock after knowing the truth, acp was not believing on his ear what he heard..it's really true or not"?..a lot of question were running in his mind...why did abhijeet supported him in front of Arjun ? , does he not hate me after what i have done with him? and most horrorful question..now what...what punishment he has to bear from their sons side?...as it is, numerous of unreplied question were giving him burden on his mind...his eyes became teary perhaps it was the drops of guilt, pain and regret...

Arjun in excited tone: Aapko pata hai daya uncle , abhi uncle ne mujhko bola tha vo mere liye mere friend se bhi accha toy car laenge , (a sad smile came on daya's lip )...par vo hai kahan, mujhe milna hai unse...(he became so sad realising abhijeet's absense in bureau )

Daya controlling his tears: beta vo kisi kaam se bahar gaya hai , vo jaise hi lautega na mai use aapke paas le aunga...ok?

Arjun in smile; ok uncle...(he kissed on daya's cheek and left from there with Ishita )

Daya in composed tone: Rajat abhi ke abhi dolly ke bhai ki puri kundli nikalo, mujhe ye aadmi kisi bhi haal me chahiye (in angry tone)

Rajat nodded with yes sir and left from there...

Acp in low tone...mera tabeeyat kuch theek nahi lag raha, mai ghar ja raha hun...

pankaj in concern; chaliye sir mai aapko ghar drop kar deta hun...

Acp cutting him instantly; nhi , mai khud chala jaunga...tumlog iss case par dhyan do, mai bas thori der me aya (pankaj nodded and acp left from there )

Daya in painful tone ; mujhe pata hai sir aap kahan jaa rahe hai par mai aapko ab mere bhai ko aur hurt karne ka ek bhi mauka nhi dunga sir (in angry tone )

 **In hospital...**

Acp looked at his son from glass window...he pushed the door with a jar...his heart beat were increasing each second after getting closed to him...guilt was gripping inside his heart rapidly after seeing his son in terrible condition...he was very angry upon himself for hurting his soul...he was going to touch his face when salunkhe grabbed him arm strongly and took him outside from the room...

Acp in shock ; salunkhe tu ye...plzzz mujhe abhijeet ke paas jane de...mera ussa milna bhut jaroori hai yaar...

salunkhe while crossing hand in his chest asked in firm tone; kyun milna hai tumhe usse (pradyuman looked at him in unbelievable eyes ) ...ab kya gunah kar diya usne (teasing tone )

pradyuman turning his back while saying in crack tone: mai al..already apne najar me bhut gir chuka hun yaar plsss mujhe itna mat gira (his voice became heavy )...mai seh nahi paunga ab aur

salunkhe turning him said in pinch tone: tum bas itne me hi haar gaye pradyuman...tumhara hosla bas itne me hi toot gaya? tumse ye berukhi bardast nahi ho rahi aur uska kya (pointing toward abhijeet)...tumne iss baar abhijeet ke self respect ke saath saath uski jaan se bhi khilvar kiya hai (in high pitch voice )...i m sorry par daya ne mujhe sakht mana kiya hai ki jab tak vo yahan nhi aa jata mai abhijeet ko kisise bhi milne na du (looking straight into his eyes )

Pradyuman in hurt and anger; mai kisika bhi nahi hun salunkhe...abhijeet sirf mera junior nahi hai, vo mere beta jaisa hai hak hai mera uspar...aur vo hak mujhse koi bhi nhi cheen sakta na tum aur naahi Daya (in confident tone )...tujhe jo karna hai vo karle par mai abhijeet se milke rahunga ...

Daya while coming close to him started clapping: waah sir waah , (to salunkhe ) dekha sir aapne yahan kaise mujreemo ke saath hak jataya jaa raha hai...are kahin aap uss mujreem ko isliye to nahi bachana chahte kyunki usne aapke pote ki jaan bachayi thi

Acp remembered the same scene which has happened some years ago, where victim was same but the characters of culprit brcame exchanged

 **Daya : Abhijeet tum mujhse najre churaoge...mujhse (in shocking tone )**

 **Abhijeet (in heavy voice ): haan taki apne aapko nirdos saabit karke tumlogo se najre mila saku**

 **Daya in tears; mera dil janta hai ye abhijeet ki tum nirdos ho aur bhut jald ye baat sabke saamne saabit bhi ho jaegi**

 **Duo looked each other with teary eyes...abhijeet eyes became more teary seeing a lot of trust from his brother... he gave his gun to him and said a low thank you...turn to go when stop from Daya's voice**

 **kabhi jaroorat pare to yaad rakhna, dost nahi bhai hun mai tumhara...**

 **Abhijeet in tears; janta hun...(and he left from there)**

 **Daya wiped his tear while turning but get a great shock seeing Acp sir with team...**

 **Acp while clapping ; waah daya waah...dekha rajat tumne kaise ek cid officer ek mujreem ki bhagne me madad kar raha tha (daya lowered his head )...kahin tum abhijeet ki madad isliye to nahi kar rahe kyunki abhijeet ne kuch din pahle tumhari jaan bachayi thi**

 **Daya in shock; sir aap ye kya keh rahe hai...**

 **Acp in great anger; theek keh raha hun mai...tumhare ankho par dosti ka kala patta band gaya hai jisse tumhe sahi galat ka fark pata nahi chal raha...ab Abhijeet ke saath saath tum bhi utne hi gunehgaar ban gaye ho...isliye tum ab se iss case par kaam nahi karoge (daya looked at him in jerk ) kyunki ye case tumhare moohbole bhai abhijeet ka case hai aur kahin use arrest karte vakt tumgare haath na kaanp jaye...**

Acp in tears: Daya janta hun mai...maine bahut bari bhool ki hai..par mujhe itni bari saja to mat do tum...mujhe ek baar bas abhijeet se mil lene do...mai bas apne sare gunaho ki maafi mangna chahta hun usse...(joining hand infront of him)...sirf ek baar Daya plzzz

Daya looked at his joined hand...he was feeling ashamed but soon he comlosed his emotions and said: sir plzzz aap yahan se jaye, mujhe aur sarmeenda mat kijijye...

Acp was feeling so much helpless at that time...he simply opened his hand , wiped his tear and turn to go when doctor stopped him...

Acp sir...abhijeet ko hos aa gaya hai aur vo aap sab se milna chahta hai...

Trio's became shock first then their shocking expression converted into most happy moments...their faces glowed with 1000 watt bulbs...tears were rolling down from daya's cheek like river...he just rushed inside his buddy's room as first wanted to see open eyes of his half soul, wanted to hug him tightly ...wanted to express his all storing pain and fear which he experienced without him...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thank u so mych guys for your wonderful reviews...next chapter will be posted after geeting same number of reviews...**

 **Missing many of my reviewers...angel betu, angel arzoo, adityan and so many of my reviewers...**

 **Dhara abhi; Hey dear...i have fulfilled your wish...abhijeet is back now...**

 **so what would happen next...will duo be able to appologize Acp or not...stay tuned to know more...**

 **Thank u**

 **chitra...**


	11. Decesion

Acp stopped at the doorstep as he has not courage to face his son...he was looking them from outside while holding tears in his eyes...

Daya sat beside abhijeet and carefully kept his hand on his head called him in his most loving tone; **boss !!!!**

Abhijeet opened his eyes, a weak smile came over his lips after seeing his brother beside him...he lift his trembeling hand with much difficulties and tried to place his hand on daya's cheek...

Daya carefully hold his hand droping a water drop...thank you abhi (in low teary tone he said )...mere paas lautne ke liye , agar tum..tumhe kuch ho jata to...(his voice chocks )

Abhijeet in low tone (he was having problem while talking ): kai..se ...nahi...ata...mere bhai ...se kiya gaya...vada ...thori ...torta...

Doctor while checking him: Abhijeet aap jada baat mat kijiye abhi ... Abhi aap bhut weak hai, aur aapke liye thora bhi exertion bhut khatarnak sabit ho sakta hai...

Daya in caring tone: abhi doctor sahi keh rahe hai, tumhe aram ki jaroorat hai abhi, hum baad me baat karenge...chalo tum aram karo mai bahar hi hun...hmmm (he turned to got but he felt a weak yet strong grip of his buddy on his hand )

Doctor saw that and smiled...lagta hai aapke bhai aapko kahi nhi jane denge...aap inke paas baithiye par dhyan rakhyega ye jada tired na ho jaye...

Daya in smile: Thanks...mai dhyan rakgunga iss baat ka... (doctor nodded and left from there )...he sat on tool and hold his buddy's hand in strong grip...

Abhijeet in low whispered...tum yahi

... rehna...daya...kahi...mat ..jana (his eyes were becoming heavy due to meds )

Daya softly caressing his hair (said in moist tone ) : mai yahin hun abhi, kahi nahi jaa raha... chalo tum ankhe band karo apni ...(abhijeet closed his eyes and soon he drifted in sound sleep )

Daya freed his hand softly after confirming abhijeet's sleep...he smiled and softly pat over his head before leaving from room...

 **In doctor's room...**

Acp in concern: Doctor Abhijeet ab kaisa hai, koi khatre ki to baat nahi hai...?

Doctor: jee nhi, ab abhijeet jee khatre se bahar hai (acp and salunkhe took a sigh of relief ) par abhi unka bhut dhyan rakhna hoga kyunki vo sbhi bhut jada weak hai heavy blood loss ke karan...vaise ise aap miracles hi kahiye jo vo survive kar gaye varna aise cases me patient ka bachna namumkin hi hai (acp's body shievered badly )

Daya also became standstill on his place at doorstep of cabin...

Acp composing his tears: doctor use discharge kab tak mil jaega aur vo duty kabse join kar sakta hai apna

Daya came in anger listening this he came inside and said: Abhi ab koi duty nahi nibhaega, bhut nibha liya usne apna farz , ab baksh dijiye aap mere bhai ko...kya itna sab kuch hone ke baad bhi aapko uski takleef ka jara sa bgi ehsaas nhi hai ...(he chuckled in tease )...hoga bhi kaise...dusro ke takleef se aapko kya lena dena...

Acp in shock : Daya te tum kya keh rahe ho, abhijeet ab duty nhi nibhaega matlab?

Daya looking straight into his eyes: matlab saaf hai Acp saheb abhi ab dubara cid join nahi karega... (acp became stunned on his place...he looked at daya with hurt, pain, shock n what not )

Daya in firm tone asked doctor: doctor kya abhijeet travel kar sakta hai abhi, hume ye seher jald se jald chhorna hai kyunki mera bhai yahan bilkul bhi surakshit nahi hai (glancing at Acp angrily )

salunkhe was also shock with daya's decesion... acp couldn't hear more he left the cabin immediately...

Doctor in anger: Mr Daya ye aap kya keh rahe hai, abhijeet jee ki halat travel karne ki bilkul bhi nahi hai abhi..kam se kam unhe one month proper bed rest chahiye...unhe puri tarah se recover hone me teen char mahine lag sakte hai..

Daya in impatient tone: doctor hum yahan ek pal bhi nahi ruk samte, aap plzzz samajhne ki kosis kijiye...

Doctor in serious tone: agar aisi baat hai to aap mujhe aaj bhar ka time dijiye mai authority se baat karke dekhta hun, mujhe unse permission leni hogi...

Daya : thank u doctor...(and he left from there )

salunkhe stopped him in corridor..daya ek minute..mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai...

Daya (looking down while fidgeting with his finger) : mujhe pata hai sir aapko kya baat karni hai, par iss baar mujhe maaf kar dijiyega sir kyunki mera faisla koi nhi badal sakta...

Salunkhe in soft tone: Daya mai tumhe faisla badalne ke liye nhi bol raha beta (daya looked at him )..tumne jo faisla liya hai vo abhijeet ke liye sahi ho hoga par tumhe kam se kam ek baar abhijeet se uski marji to poochni chahiye na..

Daya in strong tone: uski chahe jo marjee ho par mai use iss narak me ab aur nhi rehne dunga...use takleef sehne ki adat ho gayi hai par mai use ab aur dukh me nhi dekh sakta sir (his eyes became teary )...abhi mere liye sirf ek dost nahi hai, vo puri duniya hai meri ...mere sare rishte usi se suru hokar usipe khatam hote hai, aur mai usse kisi bhi haal me nahi khona chahta (tears fall down from his eyes ) ...agar vo apni duty ke raste me kurbaan hota na to mujhe uspe fakr hota par mai use aise roj roj marte hue nhi dekh sakta sir...bhai hai vo mera koi khilona nhi ki jise jab chahe khel le aur jab chahe phenk de...acp sir ne humesa uske jajbato ke saath khela hai...unhone abhijeet ka humesa miss use kiya hai sir, itne din mai chup tha par ab aur bardasht nhi hota mujhse...

Salunkhe: Daya praduman sarmeenda hai , use apni gti ka ehsaas hai...tumhe usse ek mauka to dena chahiye

Daya in tears: aap iss baat ki kya gurantee lete hai ki vo phir se abhi pe kabhi koi iljaam nhi lagaenge, uspe sak nhi karenge...(salunkhe lowered his head )...daya smiled painfully...mujhe lagta hai aapko apne sare sawalo ke jawab mil gye..(and he left from there )

salunkhe in tears: ye sab kya ho raha hai bhagwan...agar ye dono yahan se chale gaye to humari puri cud team bikhar jaegi...(he took out his spects and wiped his tears with his sleeves )

 **In Acp's house...**

Acp looked at the frame of trio...he hold the phoro frame in his hand and caress duo's picture...tears were falling from his eyes in flow...he kept the frame near his heart and closed his eyes...

somebody came and kept hand on his shoulder...he looked at the person in jerk ...

Acp in shock : salunkhe tu...tu yahan kb aya (hiding his teary eyes )...

Salunkhe ; kam se kam mujhse to apne ye ansoo mat chupayo...(acp kept the frame in table and cleared his eyes )...tum theek ho na pradyuman (in concern tone)

pradyuman in heavy voice: mai theek hun yaar ... doctor ne kya bola, usne abhijeet ko le jane ki permission dedi kya (in shivering tone )

Salunkhe in low tone: Haan...(pradyuman's eyes became more teary ) daya ke jid ke aage kisi ki chali hai kya, vo log kl discharge kar denge abhijeet ko...

Acp looked at him with blank eyes and then he sat on couch with thud... tears were rolling down from his cheek...he was not looking in his senses...

 **In** **Dcp office**

Dcp in shock: daya, are u out of mind...tum jante bhi ho kya karne ja rahe ho...tum kisi aur ke liye khud ka career kaise dav pe laga rahe ho?

Daya in anger: excuse me sir, lagta hai aapko koi misunderstanding hai abhijeet mera dost hai kisika nhi...aur mai uske liye apni jaan de sakta hun phir ye career to bhut chhoti cheej ho gyi...

Dcp : dekho daya tum jos me koi galat kadam mat uthayo, tumlog koi aam insaan nhi ho , cid officers ho yaar, tumlogo ke upar des ke nagrik ki suraksha ki jimmedari hai...

Daya in smile: sir aapko humare jaise lakho aur officer mil jaenge ...par mujhe dubara mera bhai nhi mil sakta...plzz sir aap humara resignation accept kar lijiye...(in requesting tone)

Dcp in defeating tone: theek hai daya jaisa tum kaho, vaise kahan jaa rahe ho tumlog ?

Daya in sad smile: philhal to pata nahi, jahan majil le jaye...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thank u so much for your reviews guys...** **iss baar mujhe satisfied reviews nhi mile guys...ab next chapter tab tak nhi milenge jab tak mujhe 440 reviews nhi mil jate iss baar...(wink)**

 **shocked? ab kya hoga...kya acp rok paenge Abhidaya ko ya vo kho denge apne beto ko...stay tuned to know more...**

 **And aaplogo ke liye ek offer hai guys..kya aaplogo ko "Abhijeet ka bachpan" par os chahiye? "trio special" if yes then do review and aaplog koi special scene aur back ground song add karna chahte hai usme to you can tell me ...i will surely add up...**

 **Bubye...tc...**


	12. hopeless

Acp pradyuman was feeling scare...yes the lion of cid mumbai was afraid for losing his both sons.His mind was not working properly...sweats bed appeared on his face...he wanted to say but no words were coming from his mouth...his lips were trembling and eye lashes were wet...

Salunkhe felt ting in his heart to see his buddy like this.. obviouly he was angry from him what he had done with Abhijeet but now he was tense for his friend, he slightly pressed his shoulder...

pradyuman hold his hand: Daya aise kaise...yaar tu kuch karna ...rok na use...mai ..mai ...kaise rahunga mai undono ke bina...mai nahi reh sakta salunkhe...(his voice became heavy with tears)...20 saal ek saath itna jada wakt bitane ke baad...kaise ja sakte hai vo log mujhe chhorkar...kaise? (he was looking shocked and broken)

salunkhe controlling his tears: ye sab tumhe abhijeet par goli chalane se pahle sochna chahiye tha...(pradyuman looked at him with painful eyes)...tab tumhe kyun nahi yaad aya pradyuman ki jis abhijeet par tum goli chala rahe ho vo kabhi aisa ghinona apradh kar hi nahi sakta...(pradyuman lowered his head)...mere hisaab se daya ne abhijeet ke liye bilkul sahi faisla kiya hai...daya ye baat bahut acche se janta hai ki abhijeet apne saath kiye gaye julm ki saja kisiko nahi dega balki khud ko aur takleef dega,khud ko silent shell me kaid kar lega...jitni baar humne uspe iljaam lagaya hai utni baar abhijeet ne khudko mara hai (his voice chocked off)...uske yahan se chale jane me hi bhalai hai pradyuman...agar tum use khus dekhna chahate ho to behtar yahi hoga ki tum daya ke faisle ko apnalo ...(saying this he left his house )

praduman hide his face in palm and burst out in tears...he was sobbing badly...he was feeling that he is going to lose his everything, his happiness,his strength and his two brave lions which always felt him proud...

 **sir aap theek to hai na...pata hai hum kitna ghabra gaye the ...**

 **aapke tention me to sabne khana peena chhor diya tha**

 **sir...** **sir...ku...kuch nahi hoga aapko...aap bilkul theek ho jaenge...**

 **Hume aap par pura bharosa hai sir...aapke liye hum apni jaan bhi dedenge**

 **Sir...plsss aap cid se resign mat kijiye..humlog aapke bina kuch nahi hai...cid ki team aapke bina bikhar jaegi sir...**

Each nd every moments of 20 years were playing like a reel in his mind...a bond of care, respect, love and concern which he got from them without any gain or profit.

Jhootha jag rain basera

Saancha dard mera.

Mrig trishna sa moh piya

Naata mera tera...

Naina...

Jo saanjhe khwab dekhte thhe

Naina...

bichhad ke aaj ro diye hain yoon

Naina...

Jo milke raat jaagte thhe

Naina.

Sehar mein palke meechte hain yoon

Juda huye kadam

Jinhone li thi yeh kasam

Milke chalenge hardum

Ab baant'te hain ye gham

Bheege naina...

Jo khidkiyon se jhaankte thhe

Naina.

Ghutan mein bandh ho gaye hain yu

Acp in tears: Meri galti ki itni bari saja to mat do...ek beta pahle hi cheen chuka hai mera, ab kya mujhse tum dono bhi juda ho jaoge? ...apne acp sir ke saath aisa to mat karo...(he was sobbing badly )

 **Mai apne bhai ko yun pal- pal marte nahi dekh sakta sir...isliye mai mere abhi ko humesa humesa ke liye leke jaa raha hun...yahan se bhut dur jahan use koi takleef nahi pahuncha sake..**

Acp closed his teary eyes remembering his son's heart pinching tone...he looked at Abhijeet's smiley picture and a teary smile errupt on his face...he caresses his face like a very precious thing...

 **Acp pov: Ek baar jane se pahle apne bacche ko dekh to lu jee bhar...phir pata nahi nasseb me kab mulakat ho...(he took a painful sigh and left from there )**

 **In hospital...**

Acp took a sigh of relief after knowing that daya is outside the hospital...he went inside abhijeet's room but get shock after seeing that abhijeet was wincing in pain while clutching his chest badly...his body was jerking badly...

He rushed toward abhijeet and tried to relax him: abhijeet... abhijeet ankhe kholo beta...kya ho raha hai tumhe... **doctor...doctor...** (he shouted badly in tears)... abhijeet kuch nahi hoga bacche ...

Abhijeet hold his hand in pain...ahhhhh...sir.. bahut dard ho raha hai...(tear slip down from his eyes)

Acp sir was rubbing his hand ...kuch ...nahi hoga beta...sab theek ho jaega...tum to mere bahadur sher ho na...abhi doctor ate hi honge...haan...(he was continuosly patting his cheek ). ...

Abhijeet was wincing and crying in pain...it was getting unbearable psin for him... tears were rolling down from acp's eyes seeing his son like this...he was rubbihg his head to calm him ...

Doctor came there and he also get panick after seeing abhijeet condition like this ...

Acp in crying: doctor plss dekhiye na abhijeet ko kya ho gya hai...vo dard se tarap raha hai...

Doctor immediately taken action and told him to go outside ... pradyuman didn't want to go but he controlled himself and went outside...(he looked at abhijeet with teary eyes and move outside )

Juda huye kadam

Jinhone li thi ye kasam

Milke chalenge hardum

Ab baant'te hain ye gham

Bheege naina...

Jo saanjhe khwab dekhte the

Naina...

Bichhad ke aaj ro diye hain yun...

Doctor came outside with scared and frightened face...

Acp in panick: abhijeet ko achanak kya hua doctor...vo theek to hai na

Doctor in scare: sir vo... vo

Pradyuman in anger: doctor tum kuch bolte kyun nahi kya hua tha mere bete ko...

Doctor in low tone: sir maine nurse ko bola tha unhe meds khilade par sayad vo apni dawa ka dose miss kar gaye shayad isliye

Acp in shock: whattt...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **Adityan: Hey dear...i am also veey surprised yaar after geeting your cute sa review...and plzzz don't call it boaring ...it was very precious to my heart...thank you...thank you...thank you so much for your detailed and long review...i just love your review to my core... and yeah ofcourse dear i will definitely update of Hum saath saath hai and ds...hope to see you again...love ya...tc...bubye...**

 **Aaira: Hi dear...ek baat bolu pahle main bi vahi gheesa peeta os likhne vali thi but after getting your points i will try to think something new and refreshing which you would like...and thank you so much dear for your review...love you so much...tc buddy**

 **shikha di: Thank you so much didu for liking that chapter so much...i was really overwhelmed that you liked that chapter...love u a loads..a squeezy tight hug to you...**

 **perfect abhi: Thank u bhai for your lovely review..hope you liked this chapter too...** **Dhara abhi; thanks dear for your review...sure dear i will use your selective songs...**

 **Ls: Hey dear your wait is ended now...i have updated...hope u enjoyed ..**

 **Thnaks to everyone who reviewed in previous chapter..sorry i can't thank everyone individually ...but i promise next chapter me pakka sabko individually thanks bolungi...**

 **And os ke liye thora wait karna parega guys..i will update after two or three days...** **good night ..tc...**


	13. Uljhan

Acp in anger; aaplog deemag se paidal ho gaye hai kya...itni bari laparwahi kaise kar sakte ho tumlog( doctor lowered his head )...agar abhijeet ko kuch ho jata to ?

Doctor in low tone: we are sorry sir, hum aage se iss baat ka pura dhyan rakhenge...

Acp in firm tone: ab abhijeet kaisa hai ?

Doctor instantly: jee abhi vo bilkul theek hai..maine unhe seductive diya hai isliye vo so rahe hai..

Acp in dreamy tone: kya mai use mil sakta hun ?

Doctor: jee bilkul par unhe koi disturbance nhi honi chahiye ( acp nodded and move inside

 **Abhi mujhe kahin** **Baki thori si hai jindgi...**

Abhijeet was sleeping peacefully under seductive.. acp came and gave a soft kiss on his forehead...he caressed his hair lovingly...tears welled up in his eyes but he didn't want to wipe off as today he has not scare about his hard core image...he is not Acp pradyuman today...he is only a father whoes son is in hospital bed ...

 **Jagi dharkan nayi...**

 **Jana** **jinda hun mai to abhi...**

Acp in teary voice: Abhijeet mai kitna abhaga baap hun na jisse uske bacche ki nafrat karte hai ..usse chhorke jana chahta hai... salunkhe ne bola ki agar mai tumhari khusi dekhna chahta hun to tumhe yahan se jane du (his voice chocked)...kaise jane du mai tumhe ...mana bahut bura aadmi hun mai...sab mujhe patthar dil insaan bhi bulate hai...,(he smiled painfully...

 **Koi aisi lagan iss lame me hai...**

 **ye lamha kahan tha mera...**

par mere andar bhi ek dil hai..jo sirf apne baccho ke liye dharakta hai..(his voice was shaking )...jab tumme se koi op... operation theater ke andar hota hai to uski dharkane bhi tej ho jati hai...par ye baat kisi ko keh nahi sakta mai varna Acp ko sab kamjor samjhenge na...(tears fall down from his eyes)...par tum to mujhe samajhte ho na beta ...(holding his hand)

 **Ab hai saamne, isse chholu zaraaa**

 **Mar jayu ya jeelu zaraaa**

 **khushiyan chhomlu ya rolu Zaraaaa**

 **Mar jayu ya jeelu zaraaaa**

Aaj tak maine tumhare saath bhut galat kiya hai , par tumne apne mooh se ek sabd nhi bola mujhe..kyun abhijeet...bolna tha na..mujhe bhi to pata chalta maine tumhe kit..kitni takleef di hai...par sayad maine vo hak hi kho diya jis hak se tum mujhse sawal karte...maine tumhe bahut takleef diya hai beta kabhi saccha jante hue bhi chup hokar, kabhi tumhe cid ke liye kalan kehkar, kabhi tumpe jhoote ilzaam lagakar...(his words were trmbeling )...aur insab me sayas kuch kami reh gayi isliye maine tumpe inhi hatho se goli bhi chala di...(he looked at his hand with hate)...ek masoom pe goli chalate vakt mere haath bhi nahi kaanpe... aaj apne hi najar me bhut chhota mehsoos kar raha hun mai..mai tumhara gunehgaar hun abhijeet aur gunehgaar ko saja milni chahiye...agar tumse dur hona mere liye saja hai to mai iss aaja ko bhoogatne ke liye taiyar hun...taiyar hun mai (and he burst out in crging keeping his head on bed )...taiyar hun mai...taiyaa...(he was crying harshly, was expelling his all pain which he store from long time )

 **Ho...abhi mujhme kahi...**

 **Baaki thori si hai jindgi...**

He became calm after sometime and wiped out his tear...ho sake to mujhe maaf kardena beta aur jahan bhi jana humesa khus rahna...(he smiled tearily and placed hand on his cheek lovingly).. mai tumhe bhut miss karunga par koi nhi agar yaha se dur jane me tumhe khusi milegi to tumhare liye vahi sahi hai...chalta hun apna khyal rakhna (he again ruffled his hair and rushed out from there wiping his tears)

Abhijeet opened his teary eyes ...he was feeling different sooth after getting huge love from his father...he has strange feeling in his heart..it seems that his all pain , hurt and anger vanished completely...he looked at his hand which had been grabbed by his father...tear slip down from his eyes...

 **Ho...dhoop me jalte hue tan ko**

 **chhaya per ki mil gayi...**

 **Roothte bacche ki hansi jaisi,**

 **phooslane se phir khil gayi...**

Abhijeet in tears (low tone ): aapne aaj tak mujhe kyun nhi bataya sir...aap mujhse itna pyar karte hai...(he was feeling so many sooth...he was still feeling the magical touch on his head )...mai aapse ka ...kabhi nafrat nahi kar sakta sir...sap..ne me bhi nahi...

 **kuch aisa hi mehsoos ab to ho raha hai...**

 **Barao ke purane jakhm pe marham laga sa hai...**

 **Ab aisi reham iss lamhe me hai...**

 **ye lamha kaha tha meraaaaa...**

 **Ab hai saamne isse choolu jara**

 **mar jayu ya jeelu jaraaaa**

 **khusiya choomlu ya rolu jaraaa**

 **mar jayu ya jeelu jara...**

He inatantly closed his eyes felt presence someone in his room...he felt a soft touch on his head and relax shade came over his face recognising as his reason of life...his brother...his daya ...he slowly opened his life and gave a weak smile to him hiding his all emotions...

Daya in pleasant smile: abhi tum jaag rahe ho...mujhe laga ki tum so gaye...

Abhijeet in smiley tone; tera hi itnezaar kar ..raha...tha...

Daya in smile: tumhara intezaar khatam ho gya boss ab to mai aa gya na...

Abhijeet remembered acp sir's soothing word and said in dreamy tone: haan daya mera itne saal ka... intezar aaj khtam...hua hai...(in dreamy smile)

Daya in confusion; boss ?

Abhijeet jerking his head: nahi kuch nahi...tu ye bata...kahan gaya tha...mujhe chhorkar...subah gaya...to abhi aya hai...

A sadness covered on his face ...he had forgotten his all pain but now he has to face it...he has to tell his decesion to Abhijeet...he was gaining his all strength and was mustering up his all energy...

Abhijeet in loving tone: kya hua daya...kya baat hai...

Daya in low tone: boss aaj jo mai tumse mangunga kya vo tum mujhe doge (with hope in his eyes )

Abhijeet in most sweet tone: aaj tak kabhi mana kiya hai jo aaj karunga...

Daya in tears: sochlo boss...aaj jo mai tumse mangne vala hun vo tumhare liye tumhari jindgi se bhi bari hai...

Abhijeet placing hand on his cheek: aur mai mere daya ke liye koi bhi cheej chhorne ko taiyar hun...apni jaan bhi...

Daya instantly covered him mouth; nhi boss tumhari jaan bhut jeemti hai mere liye...(abhijeet smiled)...abhi maine tumhare liye ek faisla liya hai (in firm tone)...ab tum cid me kaam nahi karoge infact hum kl yahan se bhut bhut bhut door ja rahe hai...kabhi yahan nhi aenge...

Abhijeet: daya tu...

Daya cutting him tearly : nhi abhi tum pahle mujhe bolne do...mai tumhari aaj kuch nahi sununga... jis tarah tumhe mere liye faisle lene ka hak hai vaise mera bhi pura hak hai tumhare liye koi bhi faisle lene ke ...aaj tak maine tumhare aur acp sir ke beech ek labz nhi bola hai yaar par ab mujhse aur nahi hota...(tears fall down from abhijeet's eyes seeing his daya in so much pain)...mai ab aur nhi batdast kar sakta...plzzzz boss tum samjhona yaar...mai tumhe nhi kho sakta tum mere sabkuch ho abhi mai nahi reh sakta...plssss (he burst out in tears )

Abhijeet looked at him in pain and kept his hand on his head: Dayaaa...tu plzzz ro mat...baccha plzzz tu janta hai na tera abhi tujhe rote hue nahi dekh sakta (daya was only cryinh harshly )...hey daya idhar dekh na (in loving tone)... tu mujhe yahan se le jana chahta hai na theek hai mai chalunga tere saath...par...tu rona band kar...plzzz mere bhai...

Daya wiped his tear instantly in happiness: sacchi boss...tum chaloge mere saath...(abhijeet nodded tearly )...thank you...thank you abhi...mai bata nhi sakta boss mai kitna khus hun...(he immediately kept his head on his shoulder in happiness)

Abhijeet wiped his tear and ruffled daya's hair: i m sorry sir (he whispered himself )

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Oh no ye kya hua... abhijeet to jane ke liye raaji ho gya...ab kta hoga?**

 **guys i m very sad... reviews dheere dheere bhut kam ho rahe hai...mera exam hone vala hai phur bhi mai aap sabke lite time nikalkar likgti hun but aaplog phir bhi review nhi dete...very bad...huh (pari is angry )**

 **Ab next update tab hi milega jab mere 500 reviews honge varna i will update after 1 march...agar aaplog tab tak intezar kar sakte hai to rvw mat karna varna agar regular update chahiye to do review...**

 **And jinhone mera new os nhi padha hai, vo plzzz ek baar padle aur review bhi dene ka kasht kare (hehe)**

 **Duolover; hey dear i have used your song...hope you liked it...**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed in previous chapter...**


	14. Bad phase

Duo left mumbai without informing anything to their team and Acp sir... Daya took abhijeet in a hiding place without telling Abhijeet any thing and abhijeet also didn't ask him anything...

 **In a room...**

Doctor was changing the bandage of abhijeet...daya was pressing his hand tightly to reduce his pain...

Daya : Doctor Abhijeet kaisa hai..uska ghaw kab tak theek ho jaega...?

Doctor : Inka ghaw puri tarah se bharne me abhi vakt lagega filhain maine inhe painkiller de diya hai to inhe kam pain hoga.. inhone abhi kaafi long travelling ki iss vajah se inka pain start ho gaya tha..aap inhe kuch der baad light sa food de dijiyega meds ke saath...mai chalta hun..

Daya in assurance; ok doctor, mai khyal rakhunga...thank you..(doctor left from there)

Daya in soft tone: boss tum theek ho na ab...jada pain to nahi ho raha..i m sorry abhi meri vajah se tumhe itni takleef hui (in guilty tone)

Abhijeet in cold tone: daya...mai theek hun...tum jada pareshan mat ho...aur plzzz ye light off kardo..mujhe neend aa rahi hai...

Daya in sad tone: abhi tum mujhse naraj ho na ...par agar main tumhe Acp sir aur arjun se milvata to tum kabhi vahan se jane ke liye raji nahi hote...(in anger tone)

Abhijeet in stiff: Dusro ki tarah sayad ab tumhe bhi mujhpe yakeen nahi hai...hai na..(daya nodded in no)...tumhe mujhpe itna bhi bharosa nahi tha ki mai tumse kiya gya vada kabhi nahi tor sakta par sayad tumhe to mujhpe bharosa hi nahi hai...(in painful tone)

Daya in soggy tone: abhi tum galat soch rahe ho...aisa bilkul bui nahi hai yaar..main tumpe khud se jada ...

Abhijeet cutting him in mid: Daya mujhe ab aur iss bare me baat nahi karni...tum jayo yahan se...mujhe thore der akela chhor do...

Daya in sad tone: ok abhi mai jata hun...(he tried to cover him properly from blanket but abhijeet stopped him with : mai khud kar lunga )

Daya took a sad sigh and left out from the room closing the door and sswitch off the light...

Abhijeet in tears: Daya maine socha tha tu mujhe samjhega par tune bhi...pata nahi vahan Mumbai me sab mere bare me kya soch rahe honge..ek baar kisi se milne bhi nahi diya...acp sir mera wait kar rahe honge unhe kitna dukh hua hoga aur arjun...pata nhi vo nanhi si jaan mere bare me kya soch raha hoga...ek baar phone karke dekhta hun use...(he called Arjun which got received in two- three bells )

Abhijeet in pleasure: hello Arjun...(he didn't hear anything so speak )...arjun...kuch to bolo beta..mai tumhara hero uncle bol raha hun (in teary tone)

Arjun became stunned after listening Abhijeet's voice...he was not able to speak anything...

Abhijeet again in panick tone: Arjun kya hua baccha...aap kuch kyun nhi bol rahe beta (in impatient tone)...aap theek to ho na...(in scary tone )

Arjun asked in angry tone: mujhe aapse koi baat nhi karni Abhijeet uncle...(abhijeet heart's pinched badly listening abhijeet uncle from his mouth...not abhi uncle not hero uncle which always gives him sooth)...aap bhut bure ho, aapne mujhse promise kiya tha na ki aap kahi nahi jaenge mujhe chhorkar...(abhijeet closed his teary eyes)..phir kyun gaye aap mujhe chhorkar (in teary tone )...dadu bhi kitna ro rahe the unhe to fever...(before he can speak line got cut )

Abhijeet in tention: hello arjun...arjun...phone cut ho gya..mai fir call karta hun...(he tried again but the call not get attened)...hey bhagvan koi phone kyun nhi utha raha...sab theek to hoga na...

 **In Acp sir house (Mumbai)**

Acp snatched the phone from arjun and shouted at Arjun in anger...mana kiya tha na tumhe kisiko kuch bhi batane se , phir kyun bata rahe the tum...(arjun shievered badly with fear...tears started flowing from his eyes )...kya samajhte ho kabhi dantta nhi to kuch bhi karoge..

salunkhe hiding arjun behined him and said in shocking tone: pradyuman!!!!!!. kya kar rahe ho tum..koi itne chhote bacche pe aise chillata hai kya ...

salunkhe in caring tone: Arjun beta jao tum apne kamre me jao (arjun looked at him with teary eyes and just rushed from there )

Salunkhe in anger: mil gyi thandak uss masoom ko rula kar...tumne apne gusse ke vajah se pahle hi bhut kuch kho chuke ho, ab kya arjun ko bhi khona hai tumhe...(in rude tone)

pradyuman in anger: salunkhe arjun mera pota hai aur jo mai chahu vahi karunga uske saath, koi mujhe rok nhi sakta (salunkhe get shock)...he felt dizziness and going to fall when salunkhe hold him

tightly...

salunkhe in scolding tone: maine tumhe mana kiya tha na bed se uthne ke liye phir kyun uthe...jante ho na kitna tej bukhar hai tumhe...

Pradyuman in irritating tone: mai theek hun salunkhe...aise chhote mote fever se ghar baith gya to bureau ka kaam kaun dekhega...?

Salunkhe in tired tone: pradyuman kyun julm kar rahe ho tum apne upar yaar...ek din tum bureau nhi jaoge to vahan ka kaam nhi ruk jaega...aur arjun kam se kam uska to socho...use ek baar baat to karo yaar vo bhut stress hai iss vakt...

Pradyuman in cold tone; vo bhut bahadur baccha hai khud samakh jaega...(being ready for bureau )...mai chalta hun...maya ko bol dena jab tak mai na ayu arjun ko ghar se bahar na jane de...(and he left from there )

salunkhe sat there with thud: ye sab kya ho raha hai, meri to kuch samajh nhi aa raha (in teary tone )

Here Arjun was crying harshly hugging his and Abhijeet picture in his chest...

 **End of the chapter...**

 **A/n: Thank you so much friends for your reviews...sorry for late update...**

 **Adityan: Hello, it's ok dear...don't say sorry...glad you liked it...hope you would like this chapter soon...**

 **Bye...tc...**


	15. shock

purvi saw freddy was crying silently seeing the album of duo..her eyes also get filled up with tears...she came and said: freddy sir plzzz aap sambhaliye apne aapko...

Freddy in tears: kaise sambhalu mai apne aapko purvi...humare abhijeet sir aur daya sir hume akela chhorkar itni dur chale gaye .. akhiri baar humne unhe dekha tak nahi... galti to Acp sir ne ki thi na phir hume kis baat ki saja di unhone...ek pal me hume paraya kar diya...(in complaining angry tone)

pankaj; sayad Daya sir ko laga hoga ki abhijeet sir hume aur bureau ko dekhkar apna decesion sayad change kar lenge .. isliye...

purvi in tears; haan ho sakta hai pankaj ..par fir bhi mai unhe kabhi maaf nhi karungi...kam se kam ek baar to milke jate...

Acp listened everything...he came forward and asked in anger; koi aur kaam nahi hai kya tumlogo ke paas...(all became scared)..buraeau ko kabar khana banake rakha hai tumlogo ne...jao jake apna kaam karo...(all nodded in fear and moved toward their desk )

 **In cabin...**

Acp in anger muttered himself: agar mai itna hi bura aur patthar dil hun to vahi sahi...(he sat on his chair with dejected face keeping his hand on his head )

when freddy said: sir iss file par aapke signature chahiye the..

Acp : haan abhijeet rakh...(but suddenly he realised and looked toward freddy who lowered his teary eyes)

Acp in composing tone: rakh do mai baad me dekh lunga...

Freddy keeping the file on table asked in stammering tone: sir aapke sar me dard hai kya...vo aapki aankhe laal lag rahi hai..

Acp hiding his eyes : nhi bas vo aise hi...tum jayo (freddy shook his head and left ftom there )

He looked at all from his cabin...all were working as a machine...they have serious expression on his face...he remembered the old day of bureau when their naughty sons never let the bureau calm ...

 _Daya in naughty tone: boss tarika maan gyi..._

 _Abhijeet in confusion: kis cheej ke liye maan gyi..._

 _Daya in smile: saadi ke liye...maine uss din bola tha na ki maine tarika ke liye ek larka dekha hai..._

 _Abhijeet in shock: tu serious tha ?_

 _Daya just hide his laugh with more difficulties; aur nhi to kya...mai freddy thori hun jo joke marunga...(freddy made crying faces)_

 _Abhijeet in anger: kaisa bhai hai tu mera...apne hi bhai ki khusi se jal raha hai...huh...sharam kar mote sharam kar..._

 _Daya in anger: hawwww abhi tumne mujhe mota bola..ab to mai tarika ko aaj hi uss ladke se milvake rahunga.._

 _Abhijeet: aur uske baad teri taange mai torke rahunga..._

 _Daya : abhiiii tum..._ _(but he stopped after seeing acp sir behined his brother)_

 _Abhijeet in his full form: Abhi tum kya haan... pahle se hi vo Ravan ke rahte mai tarika se mil nhi pata (making sad faces) aur ab tu bhi..._

 _Daya in innocent tone: Ravan boss ??_

 _Abhijeet in anger: abe teri yaddash chali gyi kya...ravan ko nhi pehchanta..humare priya Acp saheb urf Ravan...combo buy one get one free ..._

 _Acp were glaring him hard keeping hand in his pocket while all others started coughing to control their laughing and our daya sir was smiling ear to ear covering his mouth with palm..._

 _Acp step forward and pat abhijeet's back... abhijeet turned and got 10000 wattt shock...(he looked at daya who was now standing with lowering his head)_

 _ **Abhi pov : mote ne mujhe fasa diya...**_

 _Acp in serious tone: kya bol rahe the tum..._

 _Abhijeet: hahahaha kya bol raha tha, kuch bhi to nahi...(gulping his fear )_

 _Acp twisted his ear: Ravan...mai ravan hun janab ka ?_

 _Abhijeet: haan sir...no sir... mera matlab hai...ahhhh...sir kaan chhoriye na..._

 _Acp leaving his ear; aaj se abhijeet ka forensic Lab me jana band...case ki sari file ab se daya leke ayega aur daya jara uss ladke se mujhe bhi milva dena (in naughty tone )_

 _Abhijeet in crying faces: sirrrrrr..._

 _All burst out in laugh including daya who was now laughing like a mad seeing his bhai face..._

Acp was smiling with tears in his eyes remembering the past...

Meri galti ki itni bara saja to na dete...kam se kaam ek baar mujhse gale to mil lete...(he took a sad sigh and started to making files )

 **In Duo house...**

Daya came toward abhijeet's room ...he became shock when he saw his brother was being ready for go outside...

Daya in shock ; abhi kahan ja rahe ho tum ?

Abhijeet in firm tone: Mai arjun se milne ja raha hun...

Daya in strict tone : tum kahin nahi ja rahe ho abhi ... chupchap bed pe leto.. doctor ne tumhe aram karne bola hai...

Abhijeet in anger: mujhe tumhari koi baat nhi ...mai jaa raha hun arjun ke paas... vo bhut ro raha tha, use meri jaroorat hai (in teary tone)

 **Daya pov; oh no jiska dar tha vahi ho raha hai ...mujhe kisi bhi keemat par abhi ko rokna hoga...**

Abhijeet in moist tone: Daya plss mujhe jane de...mai usse milke turant vapas aa jaunga...pakka promise (he was looking like a frightened kid )

Daya step ahead towards him and said in soft tone: abhi tumhari tabeeyat abhi theek nahi hai na...tum ek baar theek ho jayo phir hum chalene pakka...haan...

Abhijeet in stubborn angry tone:daya use abhi meri jaroorat hai..tab tak bahut der ho jaegi...hato tum...

Daya forcefully grabbed him from shoulder: abhi maine bola na ek baar tumhe sunai nhi de raha (in loud tone )

Abhijeet jerking his hand : jane do mujhe hato tum...(he was feeling dizziness )...arjun mera wait kar raha hai...(he moved near the doorstep)

Daya inect him seductive in his hand (abhijeet looked at daya with helpless teary eyes and fall down on floor unconscious )

Daya pick him up in his arm and laid him down on bed: i m sorry abhi...really sorry ..(tears started rolling down from his eyes)... bhut takleef de raha hun na mai tumhe...par mere pass koi aur option nahi tha tumhe rokne ka ...jab tak mera maksad pura nhi ho jata...mai tumhe kahi nhi jane de sakta...(he wiped his tears )

He opened his shoes n shock carefully...checking his wound covered him from blanket...and plant a soft peck on his head ...

He came outside after closing the door from outside...

Daya in tention: ab aage se lock kar diya maine...vo bahar nhi nikal paega...kya yaar kaise din aa gye hai apne hi bhai ko kidnap karna par raha hai mujhe ...

A smile errupt on his face after seeing the caller i'd on his phone screen...

Daya instantly: hello ..sumit kahan the tum...kabse wait kar raha tha mai tumhare phone ka...kuch pata chala tumhe ...dekho mere liye abhijeet ko rokna bhut muskil ho raha hai...agar use jara sa bhi sak ho gya na mujhpe to lene ke dene par jaenge..accha suno kisiko bhi ye pata nhi lagna chahiye ki hum Mumbai me hi hai...ok...bye..

Daya called someone: hello... salunkhe sir ???

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thank you so much guys for reviewing ...but ye kya "42'' se direct "26" review...aaplogo ko ye story pasand nhi aa raha kya...yaar aise me kuch likhne ka man nhi hota..agar pasand nhi aa raha to vo bhi bataye par review krna band mat kardo...iss baar mai 40 reviews ke baad hi chapter update karungi...**

 **Angelbetu: thank u dii for your detatailed review..di mujhe bilkul bhi bura nhi laga...aapne jitne bhi critical points bataye uske answer aapko ane vale chapter me mil jaenge..and aise hi apni junior ko thora training dete rahna...(hehe)**

 **Bye...tc...**


	16. Truth behind scene

Daya asked salunkhe sir to meet him in a restaurant...Daya changed his get up as a punjabi munda with pagri...he has fake moustache, beard and pagri...

Daya seeing himself in mirror: kya baat hai Daya...hain tu to ekdam punjabi munda lag raha hai...(he chuckled to himself )...ek baar abhi ko dekh leta hun...

He opened the door in a jar and saw his buddy sleeping peacefully...he smiled sweetly to himself and left from there after closing the door...

 **In XYZ restaurant...**

Salunkhe was looking at his watch again and again...ye daya kahan reh gya...iski late hone ki adat abhi tak gyi nahi (said irritating )

Daya pulling chair towards him: oh kya hua paaji..kuch pareshan dikh rahe ho...

salunkhe in confusion: aap kaun...plzz aap kisi aur jagah pe baithiye yahan mere dost baithne vale hai...

Daya in smile (said in whispering tone): sir nahi pehchana mujhe...

Salunkhe stared at him for few minutes and then exclaimed in happiness: Daya tum ! (daya in shock looked around and became embarrassed seeing so many stare on them )

Daya in anger: chillane ko kisne bola tha...?

salunkhe in low tone: sorry sorry...(daya shook his head in disappointment)...

Daya in teasing tone: to ab kaam ki baat kare ?

salunkhe changing the topic: tumhari khabri se baat hui...kuch pata chala Blue cat gang ke bare me...

Daya : nahi sir ab tak to kuch nahi par bhut jaldi pata chal jaega..sari galti meri hi hai..main na jaldbaji me resignation lene ka faisla leta aur nahi ye bhoogatna parta...

salunkhe : vaise uss din hua kya tum Dcp ke paas gye kyun vapas...

Daya in teary smile: kyunki meri sare gille sikwe dur ho gye the...main ne pahli baar ye ehsaas kiya ki Acp sir abhi ko bhut jada pyar karte hai sayad mujhse bhi jada...jab vo doctor ko dant rahe the, jab vo abhi se apni dil ki baat kar rahe the unka pyar saaf jhalak raha tha abhi ke liye...aur ye sab dekhkar ...

salunkhe cutting him in teasing tone: aur ye sab dekhkar humare daya ka mom jaisa dil pighal gaya...(daya smiled shyly )... pradyuman sach me bahut pyar karta hai tumdono se Daya...pata hai sirf ek din hua hai tumdono ko gaye aur usne apne saath laparwahi karna start kar diya...use itna bukhar tha phir bhi aaj bureau gya hai.. tumdono se dur hone ka sara gussa usne Arjun pe nikal diya...subah se baccha bas roye ja raha hai ...

Daya's heart pinched badly...he felt so many burden of guilt in his heart.. tears crept in his eyes on painful condition of his father due to him...

salunke pressing his hand; daya...kya hua beta...?

Daya in tears: ye sabkuch meri vajah se ho raha hai...vahan Acp sir aur arjun itni takleef me hai aur ek taraf mera abhi jise maine jabardasti ghar me seductive deke band kiya hua hai ...

salunkhe: Daya be strong...jaldi se ye mission complete karo aur humare abhijeet ko ghar leke ayo...(daya nodded tearly )...kisine ye theek hi kaha hai jo hota hai acche ke liye hota hai...

Daya wiping his tear: isme kya accha hua ..?

Salunkhe : are abhi tak dolly gang ka asli mujreem humare haath nhi laga hai, ho sakta hai vo abhijeet par phir se humla kare par ab vo kabhi pata nhi laga sakta ki abhijeet hai kahan tumne use panvel ke farm house me chupa ke jo rakha hai...

Daya going to say something when he got a call from sumit...

Sumit in call: Hello daya sir... aap foren Mald factory me pahunchiye...blue cat gang yahan pe bahut bara sauda karne vali hai...

Daya instantly ; theek hai mai aa raha hun...(he looked at salunkhe who nodded and he left from there instantly )

 **In Abhijeet's house...**

Abhijeet opened his eyes in jerk...he looked around and find the whole room empty...

 **Abhijeet pov: Ye Daya mere saath aisa kyun kar raha hai ...lagta hai vo abhi ghar me nahi hai ..mujhe abhi yahan se nikal jana chahiye varna vo fir mujhe seductive de dega...**

He got up from bed...he was feeling low and weak but he totally avoid all those and tried to open the door but the door was locked from outside...

Abhijeet in shock plus anger: Darvaja age se band kar diya...iss bhaloo ka deemag na bhut daurne laga hai...ek baar mai theek ho jaun phir dikhata hun ise mujhe jabardasti ghar me rakhne ka anjaam...

Abhijeet looked around and his eyes sparked...he took out all the curtains of the room and tied together...and then he used as a rope to climb down from Window to ground...

Abhijeet taking sigh: thank god kisine dekha nahi...ufff...varna sab chor samajhke peet dete...

He stepped ahead from his house and became preplexed getting that he is in Mumbai not any other city...

Abhijeet: Daya ne mujhe Mumbai me rakha tha (in shock)...par usne to kaha tha hum bhut dur chale jayenge...phir ye sab (he was looking lost )...(he was feeling strange and lost... he was not looking in his sense...but was walking on the road with his lost mind )

A car was coming infront of him...waa blowing horn continuously but he was not understanding anything to react...when the car was few inch from him...he looked at the car and his eyes became beliwidered...before this he would react something somebody pull him toward himself...

person: tujhe suicide karne ki kya jaroorat hai...humara boss hai na tujhe upar pahunchane ke liye...

Abhijeet in anger; kaun ho tumlog ?

Person closing his mouth from handkerchief: teri maut...

Abhijeet was struggling to free himself but get unconscious from chloroform in few seconds...

Goon: uthayo isse aur rakho gari me..iss baar to humara boss isse chhodega nhi...

 **In** **Malad factory**

Goon 1: Maal laye ho ?

Goon 2: paise laye ho (in teasing tone )

Goon 1 showing him briefcase : pure das peti hai...

Daya fired in air : Hands up...agar kisine bhi chalaki karne ki kosis ki to use shoot kar diya jaega...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: thank you so much for previous review...hope aapko sare nhi to adhe sawalo ke jawab mil gye honge...baki ke sare jawab abe ke chapter milenge...**

 **Next chapter after 600...**


	17. Ye rishta dilo ka

Daya in tease: kya hua mujhe dekhkar tumlog aise shock kyun ho gye...

Goon 1( leader of blue cat ): Daya tum...tume aur abhijeet ne to cid chhor diya tha na...

Daya in smile: jee nhi...cid se resign karna ek natak tha...jisse hum tumhari gardan tak pahunch sake...hume pata tha ki jab tumlogo ko ye khabar milegi ki Daya aur abhijeet ne cid chhor diya hai to tumlog apne bill se bahar jaroor nikaloge kyunki ye case humdono handle kar rahe the ..(goon looked at each other with shock )...aur tumlogo ka hard luck dekho apna tumlog kitni asani se humare jaal me fas gye...bhut afsos ho raha hai tumhare liye (making fake sad faces )

Leader in smirk : tumhe jada afsos karne ki jaroorat nhi hai Daya... tum yahan aa to gye ho par jinda bach ke jaa nhi paoge...jara apne peeche dekho...

Daya turned his face and find himself around 6-7 goons...he looked at them from head to toe and then asked: bas itne hi ... kya yaar maine socha tha tumlog koi tagre insaan ko bhejoge ye to sare machhar hai inhe to mai yun masal ke rakh dunga..(in attitude)

Leader : tere liye itne hi kaafi hai...hey dekh kya rahe ho tumlog maro ise..

All goons attack him together but daya handle each nd every goon by his muscular body and fighting skills...some were fall on ground and some were still fighting with him no no not fighting...they were being beated or say being an entertainer of Daya...

Leader came in anger seeing his goons couldn't do anything to daya ..he saw a gun lying on the floor...he instantly pick it up and going to hit daya but his gun fall down from hand due to a gun shot on his hand...

Daya became shock seeing acp sir and team there...acp looked at him and he lowered his head instantly...

Acp in commanding tone: Freddy purvi le jayo inhe aur inki acchi khatirdari karo...

They both nodded and arrested all of the goons and took them from there leaving two alone...

Acp came to daya stared him for sometime and then give a tight slap on his cheek...

Acp in anger: kya samajhte ho tumlog apne aapko...bhut bare superhero ban gaye ho... itne khatarnak gang se larne akele aa gye...pagal ho gye ho kya...

Daya in fear: sir mai vakt pe nhi pahunchta to bhaag jate ye log...par sir aaplogo ko kaise pata chala ki mai yahan hun...

Acp in teasing : sayad tum bhool rahe ho ki mai Acp pradyuman hun...aaj tak koi mujhe befakoof nhi bana paya hai tum kya bana paoge...jab Abhijeet ne arjun ko phone kiya to maine vo number trace karva liya tha jisse mujhe ye pata chala ki tumlog mumbai me hi ho...(daya looked at him in shock )...par ye pata nhi tha ki tum akhir karna kya chahte ho...khair mai hota hi kaun hun ye sab janne vala ab tumlogo ke head to Dcp sir ho gye hai aur salunkhe bhi...mera kya kaam (in hurt, pain and anger)

Daya 's eyes filled up with tear, he instantly hold his hand; sir plzzz aap aisa mat boliye...humare dil me aapki jagah aur koi nhi le sakta (pradyuman was not looking at him )...aap humare liye humare pita se badkar hai...i m sorry sir mai aapko hurt nhi karna chahta tha...i m really sorry...sir aap mujhe daant lijiye, maar lijiye jo saja deni ho vo de dijiye par yun mooh to mat moriye sur plzzzz (in extreme pain and tearful tone )

Acp in tears; agar tum mere bare me itna sochte na daya to yun bina bataye abhijeet ko lekar gayab nhi ho jate...aur abhi bhi agar dcp mujhe call pe yahan ane ko nhi bolta to mujhe pata hi nhi lagta ki tum yahan ho...(taking a painful sigh )...i think hume ab chalna chahiye...

Daya in tears; mai aapko batane vala tha sir, par uss dcp chitrolle ne...

 _Dcp in anger; Daya tumne cid ko majak samajh ke rakha hai kya...kabhi resignation dedo aur kabhi vapas lelo..._

 _Daya in pleading tone; sir plzzzzz ...i know maine galti ki hai par ab mai use sudharna chahta hun...i want to join Cid again aur abhijeet ka rejoining letter bhi mujhe chahiye..._

 _Dcp in serious tone; Daya he sab itna asan nhi hai hume high command ko har ek action ka reasom dena hota hai...(daya was looking so sad and tears were abou to fall down from his eyes )_

 _Dcp in irritation; ab plzzz yahan roma dhona chalu mat kar dena, mere paas ek plan hai jisse tum aur abhijeet dono cid me vapas entry kar sakte ho.._

Daya in tears; unhone bola hum ye resignation ko ek natak bana denge humare plan ka ek hissa jisse hum blue cat tak bhi pahunch jaye aur high authority tak baat bhi na pahunche...dcp sir ne mujhe saaf mana kiya tha kisi ko bhi batane se par maine jab salunkhe sir ko rote dekha to bata diya (innocently )..maine ye sab jan boojh ke nhi kiya...i m sorry sir...

Acp shook his head in disappointment on the childish act of his younger son...he wanted to hug him tightly but he composed his emotions and said; tumne jo kiya sahi kiya Daya in sab me tumhari koi galti nhi hai...aur meri mano to tumne pahle vala decesion his sahi liya tha, tumhe abhijeet ko lekar chale jana chahiye yahan se...kam se kam vo mehfooj aur khus to rahega...

Daya in shock ; sir aap ye...(he smiled painfully )...sir vo ek pal bhi aapke aur arjun ke bina nhi reh sakta..jab se mai use farm house leke gaya hun tab se bas mooh fulake baitha hai ki maine use aapse kyun nhi milvaya (acp's eyes became moist )...aur yahan ane se pahle mujhe use (daya bit his tongue with; **Daya kya kar raha hai agar tune sir ko bata diya ki maine abhi ke saath kya kiya tab ye to munbe chhorenge nhi )**

Acp in tention; kya kiya tumne abhijeet ke saath?

Daya stammering; kya kiya...ku..kuch bhi to nahi...

Acp in warning tone; Daya

Daya in low tone; sir vo arjun se milne ki jid kar raha tha isliye maine use jabardsti sedative dekar kamre me band kar diya...(looking at floor )

Acp stunned he spoke ; whattttt...daya tum pagal ho gye ho..vo bhai hai tumhara koi bher bakri nahi jo use jabardasti kamre me band karke rakh diya tumne...pata nhi kis haal me hoga bechara...ghar pe koi hai na...(daya in fear nodded his head in no )...

Acp in anger (pressing his teeth ); hey bhagvan tumne use ghar me akela chhora hai daya ye jamte hue ki uski tabeeyat kitni kharab hai upar se vo kamre me band..man kar raha hai ek keech ke dun tumhe sari akal theekane aa jaegi...

Daya closing his eyes; sorry sir...

Acp in anger; sorry gya bhar me jaldi se ghar chalo...agar use kuch hua na to tumhare liye bilkul accha nhi hoga...

Daya in innocent complaing tone; sir vo superhero ban raha tha isliye maine ye kya...aap mujhe bas dante ja rahe ho...(acp glared him hard...he immediatly rushed toward car...a small smile errupt on his father's face on his antics )

 **In Duo house...**

Daya opened the lock of door...he entered inside and became shock after finfing the empty room...

Acp in panick; Daya abhijeet kaha hai tumne to kaha tha vo yahi hai...

Daya ; sir mai use yahi chhor ke gya tha...kahan gya ye...(suddenly he noticed a blue type things hanging on window ...he looked down and beceme anger, worry and frustrated at the same time )

Daya in anget; damn it...sir abhi yahan se bhaag gya...

Acp in shock ; kyaaaa...

Daya in tention; kya karu mai iska , humesa use herogiri dikhana jaroori hota hai...ek baar mil jaye phir bataunga use mai bhaagna kya hota hai...

Acp : Daya gussa baad me karlena abhi hume use dhoondhna hoga..pata nhi kahan hoga vo...(daya nodded and they left from there )

 **On road...**

Daya showing abhijeet's picture to groccer: aapne iss aadmi ko dekha hai ?

Groccer : haan saheb..abhi abhi in saheb ka accident hote hote bacha...

Acp in fear: vo theek to tha na use chot to nhi lagi...aur abhi kahan gaye ye...

groccer: saheb inhe chot to nahi lagi par inki jaan ko khatra hai...

Daya in frightened tone; khat..khatra hai...dekho tumne jo kuch bhi dekha hai saaf saaf batao...humlog cid se hai aur ye sr. Inspector Abhijeet hai...

Groccer wiping his sweat : cid se...sir mai aapko sab batata hun...he told all the truth how they kidnapped Abhijeet and carried him away in the car...

Acp and Daya was shock like hell...cold chill passed run down through their bodies...tears filled up in daya's eyes...

tu...tumne gari ka number dekha...(he asked in broken tone )

Groccer : nahi saheb par vo log phone pe kisi band pari hui karkhane ki baat kar rahe the...

Acp instantly : band para karkhana...daya yahan sirf ek hi jagah aisa hai aur vo paas me hi hai...hume chalna chahiye..let's go...

Daya nodded while composing himself and spped up the car...

 **In a closed Industry...**

Abhijeet in anger: kyun laye ho mujhe tumlog yahan..tumlogo ke saath bhut bura hoga samjhe...

Dolly's brother : bura to ab cid valo ka hoga...aur vo bhi teri vajah se...ek baar me goli khake mar nhi sakta tha...kitna accha hota tu khatam ho jata aur phir tujhe marne ke guilt me acp cid chhor deta aur vo daya tumdono ke bina pagal ho jata...par nhi tune to mera sara plan hi chaupat kar diya saboot dikhake...aur ab iska saja tere saath saath acp aur Daya ko bhi milegi...

Abhijeet shouted in anger: mere jinda rahte tum undono ko haath bhi nhi laga sakte...aur tumlogo me itni himmat nhi hai ki cid ke do shero ko yahan le ayo...

D•B in smirk: mujhe unhe lane ki jaroorat hi nahi hai...vo kya hai na ki undono ki jaan to tum me basti hai to tumhe bachane ke liye vo log khud yahan aa rahe hai..(abhijeet face became bloodless listening this)...are tumhe to khusi manani chahiye tumhari family hogi tumhare saath maut ke khel me...tumhe dar bhi nhi lagega...

Chalo bhai swagat ki taiyari karo Acp aur Daya saheb ki...ek dam gajab taiyari honi chahiye...

sometimes later a goon whispered something in ear and he burst out in laugh listening this...(abhijeet became confuse )

DB : jayo leke ayo unhe...

Some goons came there holding Daya and Acp from shoulder...their faces were covered with mask...

DB in smile: are inka ghoongta to uthayo...jara hum bhi to dekhe inhe...

Goon pulled out the mask and abhijeet scared badly seeing Acp and Daya infront of his eyes...

While tears came in acp sir's eyes and a peace shade came on daya's face seeing his brother fit and fine...

Acp : abhijeet tum theek ho na beta, inlogo ne kuch kiya to nahi..

DB: are aap chinta mat kijiye acp saheb abhi tak to kuch nhi par bhut jald karne vale hai...

Daya in anger; agar abhijeet ko kuch kiya na to mai tera vo haal karunga jo tu khudko pehchanne ke laya nhi rahega (with red fiery eyes )

DB in anger: bhut bolta hai tu sabse pahle tera hi bheja thokunga mai...par itni jaldi nhi...mujhe abhi khelna hai tumlogo ke saath death game...so r u ready guys ? (in evil tone )

Light ko off kiya jaye...(suddenly all light turned off )

And when it's turn on...trio became shock...Daya was in glass chamber with no air present inside it...Acp was tied on a chair he was breathing heavily perhaps somebody inject him anything

DB: Hello Abhijeet...kaisa lag raha hai tumhe apne acp sir aur daya ko aise dekhkar...maja to aa raha hai na??

Abhijeet in anger: chhoro unhe...kya kiya hai tumne acp sir ke saath unhe saanse kyun nhi aa rahi haan (in fear )

DB; maine use ek aisa jehar diya hai jisse uski body dheere dheere paralysed ho jaegi...ek dam saant par jaegi (abhijeet's body shievered badly )

Aur tumhara bhai jis chamber me band hai na...usme poisonous gas regular flow kar rahi hai...aur sirf 20 minutes hai tumhare bhai ke paas...

Daya was couching hardly...tears were falling down from his eyes...he was panting badly for fresh air and oxygen...

Acp sir's body was wet from his own sweat...his hands were not working properly ...

Abhijeet looked at them in pain...his eyes were shading tears for his brother and father... seeing Daya in the worst condition who was trying to get outside as any cost for oxygen...he burst out in tears hardly...he was crying harshly...

Abhijeet shouted in tears: plzzzz nikalo mere bhai ko uss chamber se...mar jaega vo...nikalo use ...dayaaaaaaaa ... daya kuch nhi hoga...mai hun na...

Daya sat down ...he felt some wetness in his nose when he touch the nose became shock seeing the red blood ...

Abhijeet became dumb...his whole body jerked badly...he felt that somebody snatched his heart from his body...he was looking daya like a statue...daya was looking at him with painful smile...those eyes of daya shook abhijeet to the core . ...

Abhijeet in whisper: tu mujhe chhor ke nhi ja sakta...mai aisa hone nhi dunga...kuch bhi nhi...

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n; This chapter is dedicated to shikha di.. actually ye thrilling wala plot unhi ka tha...so this one i would like to present her...**

 **Thank you so much guys for your wonderful response...i juat love each nd every reviews very much...**

 **Aaira : so your wait ends here...hahaha...yaar your reviews always make my day...thank u dear...**

 **Angelbetu; didu thank u ...duo kabhi dusro ko hurt kar hi nhi sakte...vo jo karte hai sirf dusro ki khusi ke liye hai na...thanks for review...**

 **The writing adict: Thank u so much dear...ek hi din me itna sara chapter padh liya aur review bhi kar diya...i m really oblized yaar...thank u so much once again...**

 **Rini daya abhijeet; sorry dear previous chapter me aapko thanks nhi kar payi...bdw i missed your review in previous one...hope iss chapter pe mujhe review mile...haha..thnx dear...**

 **Duo lover: Don't say sorry dear..aapne baad me review kar diya vahi bhut hai.. hope iss chapter pe review mile..thanks for review...**

 **Mannu krish: Thank u dear for your review...sachme mehnat paani me chala gya...haha...**

 **Tanya: Thank u yaar...pata hai kisine punjabi get up ka praise nhi kiya sivay tere...iske liye thanks ki tujhe vo pasand aya... waiting for your review dear...tc)))**

 **Thanks to : Duo angel pari, kirti abhi, pooja abhi deewani, perfect abhi, Abhi nidhi, Ls, Nidha,Arib,sifa, Zeba di,Akku di,Rhia di, Abhi** **, Luvcidduodosti, nikki di,dhara abhi, Adya, Ayushi gupta,pranjal di, Ak and all the guest reviewers...thank u sooooooo much...**

 **Next chapter , i will update on 27th as kl se mera exam start ho gya...so i will unable to update but haan beech me ek os jaroor aega maine kisise promise jo kiya hai (wink)...**

 **Tc...love ya all...**


	18. Helpless

Abhijeet was trying to reach his buddy...he started to struggling with ropes, trying to free himself with his all might to save his buddy...to save his soul...to save his world...the fear, fear for losing his bear was giving him more strength but the rope was very tighten...his wrist started bleeding due to fidgeting with the ropes...

DB in teasing tone: Awwww kya hua haath nhi khul raha...tch tch tch tch...chalo koi nhi mai hi khol deta hun mai patthar dil thori hi hun...(abhijeet just looked at him with scared eyes as he could read his devil mind now clearly)

DB slowly moved near him and freed his hands... Abhijeet looked at him shockingly , acp also became shock "why he had freed him so easily"... although he was in bad condition but his sharp brain was still active...

DB in smile: are aise kya dekh rahe ho bhai mujhe..jayo apne saathiyon ki jaan bachayo...go...(rubbing gun in his own neck)...

Abhijeet got up from chair...he looked toward his buddy who was panting badly inside the gas chamber...he with strong step started to move towards him thinking " **Ab jo hoga dekha jaega...daya ko bachane ke liye mai koi bhi risk le sakta hun "**

He was moving nd moving...his heart beat were getting fast as his step reaching towards his buddy...he was now so close to that chamber and was going to open that when he heard Acp sir's painful scream...he turned back and became shock to see that acp was falling on floor...his hands and legs were trembling..he was shaking badly...

Abhijeet in painful scream: sirrrrrrrrrr...he rushed toward him and took his head in his lap...

Abhijeet in tears: sir...aap theek to hai ..(acp was sweating profusely...his eyes were blank which shook abhijeet to the core)...sir plzzzz kuch to boliye... sirrrr (shaking him badly )...

Acp trying to say something but now his voice was not coming from his mouth except his moaning and helpless sound...

Abhijeet encouraged him with controlling his tears: haan sir boliye...mai sun raha hun...

mujhe order dijiye na...dantiye na mujhe...plzzz sir...(he was begging him , crying infront of him heplessly )

His tears was so heart pincing for pradyuman...he wanted to comfort his son...he wanted to wipe those tears.. he wanted to hug him in his soothing shell but he can't... suddenly he felt a huge pain in his whole body...his body strated jerking badly ...

Abhijeet started crying harshly ...he took acp sir in his hug and burst out in tears...sir ku..kuch nhi hoga aapko...

DB; Ale ale abhijeet kya hua...tum to bahadur bacche ho na aise thori rote..aur dekho tum yahan iss Acp ke liye ro rahe ho aur vahan tumhara bhai bari teji se apne maut ki taraf badhta ja raha hai (in evil smile)...dekho...dekho...kaise ek ek boond oxygen ke liye ghoot raha hai tumhara bhai...

Abhijeet looked at daya and his whole body shievered... daya was pressing his neck and coughing hardly...again and again he was wiping blood from his nose...the glass chamber was now fully covered with those poisonous gases...Daya was scratching the door and was banging it like a mad...he was struggling to get a drop of oxygen...death was more easy than this horroful and terrible condition...at last he surrendered himself and went unconscious...

Abhijeet shouted in crying:dayaaa...he left acp sir on floor and rushed toward Daya...daya ...hey daya...ankhe khol na yaar...dayaaa...(he tried to open the door but it was password protected)...

Abhijeet fall down on his knees and burst out in crying helplessly ...he was screaming and shouting at the top of voice...

DB : mai tumhe aise hi dekhna chahta tha Abhijeet bilkul qise hi girgirate hue bheek mangte hue (pressing his teeth )...he clutched his hair tightly in his fist...meri behan aise hi tarap rahi thi jail me...teri vajah se sirf teri vajah se atmhatya kar liya usne...aaj meri behan ki aatma ko saanti mili hogi...(pushing abhijeet on floor )

Abhijeet in tears: galti maine ki hai na to saja mujhe do...daya ne aur sir ki kya galti hai...tum chahte ho na mai tumhare aage bheek mangu, girgirayun...dekho maine haath jore hai apne (joining his hands)...ab plzzz inhe chhor do...plzzzzz

Goon : boss mujhe iss bechare pe bahut daya aa rahai hai..kuch karo aap iske liye...

DB: haan yaar bura to mujhe bhi lag raha hai...chal tu bolta hai to mai ise ek option deta hun...

Abhijeet in lost tone: op... option?

DB in careless tone; haan option tum inme se kisi ek ki jaan bacha sakte ho ...agar tumhe acp ski jaan bachani hai to daya ki bali deni hogi aur agar tumhe apne bhai ko bachana hai to Acp ko bhoolna hoga...now you think tumhe kaun chahiye... Ye buddha Acp jo humesa tumpe shak karta rahta hai...humesa tumhari bejjati karta hai ya phir tumhara bhai jo tumhare liye kisi bhi had se gujar sakta hai...Now decision is all yours...but thora jaldi faisla karna...kahin aisa na ho ki tum indono ko kho do...

Abhijeet became dumb...he has to take decesion between the two most important person in his life...one is his mentor, guide and father fighre while other one is his soul...his brother...his world...some past memories were flashing in his mind...

 **Boss tum bilkul apna dhyan nhi dete..dekho to kitni chot lag gayi tumhe (with teary eyes and panic voice )**

A pure concern and unlimited love of his brother came in his mind...he was going to take Daya name when another thought shievered him to the core that he had to lose acp sir then who always supported him as a strong pillar in his life...

 **Abhijeet agar tum aise hi apne beete yaado ko dhundhne ki kosis karoge to aage kabhi nhi badh paoge...**

 **Mujhe tumpe garv hai abhijeet...**

 **Doctor andar jo hai vo cid ka heera hai use kuch nhi hona chahiye...**

Abhijeet looked at both of them with teary eyes...his hear beat was very fast...losing anyone defeating his most important part of his life...he has to take the most dangerous decision...

DB: Abhijeet jaldi batao...kise bachana hai tumhe...daya ya pradyuman...bolo abhijeet...jaldi bolo kise bachana hai tumhe...acp ya daya...daya ya acp...commim abhijeet...speak up...common...

Abhijeet cluted his hair tightly...he was feeling that anybody is hammering on his head...

 **Daya ya acp...bolo abhijeet...common ..daya ya acp...speak up...daya ya acp?**

Abhijeet instantly : Acp sir...acp sir ko bachana hai...(tearful eyes )

DB : tumne bilkul sahi decesion liya abhijeet...mujhe bhi tumse yahi umeed thi...aaj kl sage bhai ek dusre ki nhi sochte tum kyun Daya ka sochoge...are agar Daya mar jaeya to tumhare Acp banne ka rasta saaf...hai na ...(Abhijeet looked at him blankly )

DB; jayo uss buddhe Acp ko antidot dedo aur use surakshit hospital pahuncha do...vaise bhi hume ab uska koi kaam nhi hai...(goons nodded and left from there)

 **Abhijeet pov: agar aaj Daya nahi to abhijeet bhi nahi...jaenge to hum dono saath hi varna humdono ki laase saath niklengi yahan se (in determined tone)**

He noticed Db and all goons were busy with discussing something...he took a chance and cut the pipeline of poisonous gas which were flowing inside chamber...he took a great sigh of relief after that...

 **In hospital...**

Acp gained his consciousness...he fluttered his eyes and squeeze it with thumb...

He opened his eyes completely...he looked around and sat on bed with great jerk...

Freddy while grabbing him instantly: sir aap kya kar rahe hai...aap lete rahiye...

Acp in panick: Daya abhijeet kahan hai ...kahan hai vo dono...(freddy hide his tears)... Freddy maine kuch poocha hai tumse ..tum kuch batate kyun nhi ...

Freddy in tears: sir un dono ka kuch pata nhi chal raha hai...aapko yahan ke kisi staff ne hospital ke parking area me dekha tha..aur unhone hi hume aapke bare me bataya...par abhijeet sir aur daya sir ke bare me kuch information nhi mili...

Acp became stunned on his place...he was in great shock...he was not any condition to understand anything...tears started rolling down from his eyes when he felt a soft hand wiping his tears...

Acp looked at those tiny hand owner and instantly cleared his eyes...

Arjun in fear: Dadu aapko bhut dard ho raha hai... isiliye aap ro rahe ho...(acp nodded tearly)...accya koi nhi mai dawai laga dunga fir aap theek ho jaoge...ok...?

Acp looked at the innocent soul and hide him inside his soothing shell...arjun kept his head on his dadu's chest and smiled broadly after getting so much love from his dadu after so long time...

Arjun innocently: Dadu katti khatam ho gyi na ...ab aap hero uncle aur daya uncle se gussa to nhi ho...

Acp in tears: nhi beta bilkul bhi gussa nhi hun...undono se koi jada der gussa reh sakta hai kya...

Arjun in happiness: waoooo dadu matlab ab mere hero uncle aur daya uncle jaldi aa jaenge...

Acp kissing on his head: haan beta bhut jald...promise...(mai apne beto ko kuch nhi hone duna, agar uss dolly ke bhai ne unka ek baal bhi baka kiya na to jinda nhi chhorenga unhen jameen me gaar dunga mai (pressing his teeth)

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n: Thank u so much guys for the previous reviews in story and os too ..love ya so much..tc )))),**

 **Aaira: your all review made mty day... Newton's mind to Bp sir mind...oh no its so humrous...thanks yaar...**

 **Guest: Herw is your update...**

 **Next chapter after finding 700 reviews ...bye**


	19. success

Goon ; Boss ye Daya to bas kuch minto ka mehmaan hai par ye abhijeet, isko hum aise hi chhor denge...?

DB in evil tone; maine yahan bomb laga diya hai jo mere remote dabate hi fat jaega...tch tch becharon ke laas ke tukre bhi nhi milenge...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Acp sir and all team came there where Acp sir were kidnap within duo but they all became shock after seeing the horroful scene infront of him...whole house were burning in fire...a chilled current passed through acp's spine...

Freddy in shock: sir ye factory to pura jal kar khak ho gya hai ...kahin abhijeet sir aur daya sir ko kuch

Acp sir instantly cutting him in loud and angry tone although his eyes became moist; kuch nhi hua hai undono ko...mere bahadur sher hai dono...kuch nhi hoga unhe...(in teary tone )...

suddenly he heard known footstep from his back...a pleasant feeling grip inside his heart as his heart never can mistake to know their souls presence...he instantly turned and became dumb... his eyes sparkled in happiness and a teary smile present on his lips seeing their lions ...

 **Flashback**

Abhijeet heard their all planing...he glanced at Daya's face and a new energy vibes came inside him...gaining his all strength stood up although his head was spinning but now his all focus was to save his brother and himself from those giants...(all goons looked toward him in shock as first he was not able to stand on his feet)

Abhijeet in smirk; Cid ke shero ko maarne ki himmat tum jaise gidaron me kabhi nhi hogi...tumlog mujhe aur daya ko bomb se urana chahte ho na (in smile)..but sorry to say ab yahan aisa kuch nhi hoga..bomblast to hoga par maroge tum log (in anger and confident)

DB in teasing smile; lagta hai sar pe chot lagne ke karan iss bechare ko bhut bara sadma laga hai, koi nhi ise humlog theek kar dete hai...

They all move toward him and the bang bang started...and in few minutes all the goons escaped from there leaving his boss who was getting high doses of kick and punches from Abhijeet...

Abhijeet punching him on his stomach; bata uss chamber ka paasword kya hai...bata...varna mai teri jaan le lunga...

DB in teasing smile wiping his blood; chache tu meri jaan hi lele par mai paasword nhi bataunga...(glancing at his watch)...tere paas sirf paanch minute hai Abhijeet yahan se bhaagne ke liye kyunki uske baad boooom ...hahahaha...tum kuch nhi kar paoge Abhijeet...kuch bhi nhi...

Abhijeet stuck his head on wall hardly in anger and he became unconscious instantly...

Abhijeet in frustration ; shit man...ye to behos ho gya aur iss chamber ka paasword to bas ise hi pata tha ...(he composed himself and move toward the chamber)...kya ho sakta hai iska paasword..." Dolly" ???...ek baar try karke dekhta hun...

He put the word **Dolly** in paasword but it was incorrect...

Abhijeet in tention; oh no...ye bhi nhi hai...ab mere paas sirf teen minute bache hai...

Inside the chamber, daya gained his consciousnes ...he saw the blurred image of Abhijeet...moving slowly toward him... **Abhi..** (he spoke breathing heavily )

Abhijeet in moist tone ; Daya...tu theek to hai na...

Daya looking around and asked in confusion; ye sab kya hai Abhi...aur acp sir kahan hai...?

Abhijeet in tention; Daya abhi ye sab batane ka time bilkul bhi nhi hai. humare paas sirf teen minute ka samay hai ye jagah kabhi bhi blast ho sakta hai...

Daya in shock and fear; whattttt...aur fir bhi tum yahan ruke hue ho...(abhijeet was busy with paasword)...tumhara deemag to theek hai na...abhijeet tum jayo yahan se...i said go from here...

Abhijeet in strong denial tone; jaenge to saath hi daya varna...

Daya in anger; varna, varna kya.. abhijeet pagalpan mat karo..dekho tum mere liye apni jindgi khatre me mat dalo...mai tumhare age haath jorta hun plsss abhi chale jayo tum (in teary tone )

Abhijeet in teary tone; aise kaise tujhe maut ke mooh me chhorke chale jayun yaar...agar daya hi nhi raha to abhijeet ka bhi koi vajud nhi hai aur agar tujhe kuch ho gya to kis mooh se acp sir ka samna karunga mai...tere bina jeene se behtar hai ki hum saath me mare...

 **Mere dil ki ye dua hai...**

 **kabhi dur tu na jaye...**

 **Tere bina ho jeena ...**

 **vo din kabhi na aye...**

Daya in tears; itna pyar kyun karte ho mujhse abhi...

Abhijeet tried the last time and set his code ignoring his buddy's question..he closed his eyes and gkt a big jerk listening the beep beep sound...means he got success...yessss...the chamber opened...Duo looked at each other instantly with so much happiness...

Abhijeet opened the door and daya jumped in his arm instantly...abhijeet smiled broadly with tears...he kissed on his bhai's temple and wrapped him tightly...

 **Tere sang jeena yahan...**

 **Tere sang mar jana...**

 **yaad karegi duniya...**

 **Tera mera afsana...**

Abhijeet seperated him from hug but he became scared like hell seeing him unconscious...he dragged his body giving his suppourt from his shoulders...they came out from the factory and blast took happen...

 **Flashback over...**

But acp sir smiled vanished after seeing their conditions...daya was fully unconscious and abhijeet has so many cuts and wounds due to fighting alone with so many goons at a time...

Abhijeet was supporting daya from his shoulder as daya's whole body weight was on him...

Acp ran toward them and hold Daya ..ordered freddy; freddy jaldi gari nikalo...daya ki halat mujhe theek nhi lag rahi...

They all rushed toward hospital...acp didn't ask anything to Abhijeet as he could really understand his mental condition...

 **In hospital...**

Daya has taken into operation theater in energency and abhijeet sat on nearby bench with lost expression...he was looking so tired ..his bleeding wound were giving pinch to acp's heart...

He knew asking for first aid in this time was totally wasteless for him as Abhijeet not listen him untill then doctor didn't declare good condition of Daya...

Nobody spoke anything..they all were silently waiting for doctor..and after few hours their wait ended...

Abhijeet in fear; Doctor Da..ya...?

Doctor in smile; are ghabrane vali koi baat nhi hai he is out of danger...(all took a sigh of relief)...unhe ab kl subah hi hos ayega actuall blood ke heavy loss ke karan vo bhut weak ho gye hai isliye humne unhe high power ka sedative diya hai...aur behtar yahi hoga ki aaplog unhe disturb na kare...

Acp in relax tone; thank you doctor and don't worry hum me se koi bhi daya se abhi nhi milenge..

Abhijeet wanted to see his brother...he looked at acp sir with hope but his all hope died after listening this..suddenly he felt his head spin badly and going to fall when acp sir hold him in his arm...

pradyuman sat him on bench and asked in panic tone; abhijeet ...kya hua beta...tum theek ho na ...(abhijeet nodded pressing his head )

 **Acp pov;** **Lagta hai sar dukh raha hai iska...choten bhi itni sari ayi hai (in tention)...kitna kamjor lag raha hai ye...ise aram ki bhut jaroorat hai...**

Acp in soft tone ; Abhijeet chalo beta ab apna first aid karvalo ...kitni sari choten ayi hai tumhe aur tabeeyat bhi kuch theek nhi lag raha tumhara...

Abhijeet in low tone : mai theek hun sir...mamooli sa chot hai bas...

In normal situation, acp pradyman surely burst out in anger after listening this but this time don't know..not a slight anger was visible in his expression ..only love and concern were seen for his son...now he wanted to tackle his son with love and support not by being strict and rude...

Acp said something to freddy who nodded and left from there...

Freddy gave him first aid box; lijiye sir aapka first aid box...

Acp sat beside abhijeet and started to clean his wounds not a single moan came from abhijeet's mouth...acp felt stung in hus heart realising that abhijeet could tollerate both physical and mental pain without saying or showing...his eyes became moist unwillingly...but be composed himself and did his dressing...

Acp sir in commanding tone; abhijeet get up...hume ghar jana hai...you need rest...

Abhijeet in hesitation ; no sir..main...

main theek hun...

Acp in ordering tone; mai parking area me tumhara wait kar raha hun..jaldi aa jana (saying this he left from there while abhijeet remain stand on same place)

 **End of this chapter...**

 **A/n; Thank you so much guys for your lovely and sweet reviews...its really means a lot to me...**

 **Adityan; Hello dear..maine Inaam ka update to de diya ab aap bhi bata dijiye kya bhool ho gyi mujhse...and don't worry mujhe bura nhi lagta..u can speak franly with me...as we r friends..ryt ?**

 **Duo lover ; thank you so much dear for your best wishes...vaise my exam is over now and i m free...although my 12th batch batch has started...**

 **Do r and r...**


	20. Real Reward

Acp sir was waiting for Abhijeet...he has still doubt abhijeet will come or not...but his all confusion get cleared and a soothing smile errupted on his lips after seeing Abhijeet...

Acp sir sat on driving seat and abhijeet took his seat beside him...both looked at each other but in next moment diverted their gaze..

Acp sir noticed that abhijeet was fidgeting with his seat belt as his injured hand giving him pain and difficulty to tie it ...

Acp sir leaned toward him and tied the seat belt around his waist...

Abhijeet in low tone: thank you...

Acp took a painful sigh and speed up the car...

 **Acp pov: Itna sab kuch ho gya...par isne mujhse ek sawal tak nhi poocha.. ek shikayat tak nhi kiya..agar iski jagah pe koi aur hota to sayad meri shakal dekhna bhi gavara nhi karta aur ek ye hai chupchap jo mai bol raha hun vo kiye jaa raha hai (his eyes became moist )...tum itne acche kyun ho abhijeet...sayad issi acchai ka mai har baar fayda uthata hun...(tears fall down fron his eyes seeing abhijeet's lost face )...mere paas sayad ab pachtava karne ke alawa kuch nhi hai...kyunki naahi mere paas itni himmat hai ki itne bare gunnah ki maafi mangu aur nahi mai kabhi iske dil me vo jagah le paunga jisse ye mujhpe chillaye...gussa kare...**

Thinking about all this...they reached house...acp sir wiped his tear and both get down from quills...

Acp sir knocked the door so Abhijeet asked in confusion: sir ghar pe koi aur bhi hai kya ?

Acp : haan purvi hai ghar pe ..arjun ghar pe akela tha isliye maine hi bola tha use ...(abhijeet nodded)

purvi opened the door and said: sorry sir gate kholne me thora time lag gaya...vo arjun ko sula rahi thi to pata nahi chala...

Acp coming inside: koi baat nhi purvi..arjun so gya ?

Purvi : haan sir...

Acp in smile: thank u beta..ab tum bhi ja sakti ho...

purvi nodded and left from there...

Acp : Abhijeet tum apne room me jake rest karo aur kuch chahiye hoga to mujhe bol dena...(abhijeet nodded silently...acp sir moved toward his room )

Abhijeet move toward Arjun's room...arjun was cuddling the pillow in his liitle hands...a cute smile appeared on abhijeet's face..his all tiredness,pain,hurt and anger flew away instantly...it's the miracle of love of a father for his son...moving slowly towards him with tip-toes not to disturb his sleep...his heart filled with pleasure seeing the cute little creature infront of him...

Abhijeet kissed on his forehead: mera baccha...(a sweet smiled appeared on arjun's face but he hide soon from his hero uncle as he is acting)

But nothing could be hide from our sharpshine's eyes...a naughty smile came on his lips...

Abhijeet in sad tone: are ye kya..mera aru to so raha hai..(in audiable tone)... ab mai ye jo chocolate laya hun daya uncle se bachake vo kaun khaega...(arjun looked at abhijeet with opening his one eye)..

Abhijeet noticed this and smiled inside on his antics...lagta hai ab mujhe hi khana parega..(he is going to take bite when somebody snatched it )

Arjun : ye mera hai, aap kyun khaoge...(in cute angry tone )

Abhijeet in fake shocking tone : are par aap to so rahe the na...matlab aap apne hero uncle ko buddhu bana rahe the ...

Arjun in anger : haan kyunki main aapse gussa hun... aur aapse bilkul bhi baat nhi karunga...katti..(wrapping hand on his chest )

Abhijeet in sad tone: Awwww...itni si bhi nahi karoge (pointing little amount in his finger)

Arjun narrowing his eyes: nhi..itni si bhi nhi...aap mujhe chhorke kyun gaye...aapko pata hai dadu ne mujhe thappar mara (his voice became wet... abhijeet stunned after listening this )...mujhe kitna dar bhi lag raha tha...aapne bola tha aap mujhse kabhi door nhi jaoge par aapne bhi jhoot bola...mumma ne bhi mujhe yahi bola tha par vo bhi chali gyi...(abhijeet heart pinch badly)...dadu bhi mujhse ab pyar nhi karte...mai bhut bad boy hun isliye koi mujhse pyar nhi karta...hai na ...(in teary innocent tone )

Abhijeet instantly hugged the innocent soul in his chest controlling his rolling tears: nhi baccha...aap to duniya ke sabse acche bacche ho...aapke jitna pyara baccha to koi aur ho hi nhi sakta...(arjun was now crying in his father shell...he couldn't control his emotion after seeing Abhijeet)...i m sorry baccha... maine apni jaan ko bhut hurt kar diya na...i m so sorry beta...aapke hero uncle bhut bure hai na...unhe na bhut bari punishment milni chahiye...(in teary tone )

Arjun grabbing him tightly nodded his head in "no" that he didn't want to give him punishment...

Arjun in tears: hero uncle agar ab aap gye na to mai na apne papa ke paas chala jaunga...god jee ke paas...

A shiever paased through abhijeet's body ..he immediately seperated arjun from hug and scold him in fear: arjun ye kaisi baate kar rahe ho aap...aisi baat ki na to bhut peetunga mai...(arjun lowered his head whwhile tears were still dropping from his eyes)... abhijeet wiped his tears and said: iss baar na pakka se bhi pakka vala promise...my aru's promise mai apne arjun ko chhorke kahi nhi jaunga...

Arjun smiled broadly and hide himself in his father's chest ... abhijeet closed his eyes in sooth...he felt a great sooth after so many time...

Acp sir was watching all this from doorstep...he left from there with a peace in his heart...

 **Two Days Later...**

Daya has discharged from hospital and trio were now in Acp sir's house in insist of acp sir and Arjun...

Daya and arjun was sharing same room...as both kids were in the supervision of Abhijeet...

Abhijeet in strict tone: Daya fatafat se doodh peele... doctor ne bola hai na tujhe apna pura dhyan rakhne..so be a good boy finish this ...

Daya making faces: no boss..mujhe milk nhi peeni... aur mujhse jada tumhe jaroorat hai iski tumhe bhi to itni sari choten ayi hai na aur vo goli ka jakham bhi theek nhi hua hai..isliye tum hi peelo...(making excuses)

Abhijeet twisted his ear : bhut bolne lage hai saheb aaj kl..ek lagaunga abhi sari hetogiri nikal jargi...vaise bhi aapko aaj kl bare ulte seedhe ideas ate rahte hai ...hai na (reffering to kidnapping)

Daya in pain: ahhhh boss chhoro..dukh raha hai...tum kya bol rahe kaun sa idea (in innocent way)

Arjun came inside the room and burst out in laugh holding his stomach while daya embatrased so much...

Daya in low pleading tone: boss kya kar rahe ho...baccha dekh raha hai...chhor do na...sorry ..

Abhijeet in naughty smile: milk kaun peeaga(drink )

Daya in fake smile: ye bhi koi poochne ki baat hai... obviously mai peeunga (grumbling under his teeth)

Abhijeet left his ear and pat his back: sabbas...aise hi baat maani chahiye..(abhijeet glared him hard)

Abhijeet to arjun: chalo beta aap bhi aa jayo...daya uncle ke saath so jayo..subah school bhi jana hai na...

Arjun nodded and jumped on bed...

Abhijeet covered both of them from blanket and planted a soft kiss on their foreheads... switching off the light...he left from there and came in his room but he get shock seeing acp sir...

Abhijeet: sir aap yahan...mera matlab hai kuch kaam tha aapko ?

Acp sir : haan abhijeet mai tumhe kuch dena chahta hun ..(giving him an envelope)...aur mujhe yakeen hai tum ise mana na karke mera maan rakhoge...

Abhijeet in confusion and tention opened the letter and became shock after reading those legal paper in which it has written that if any thing happened to Acp pradyuman then the responsibility of arjun will be Of Abhijeet... Abhijeet will be his legal gaurdian...

Abhijeet in heavy voice: sir aap ye...mai ye jimmedari uthane ke layak nhi hun sir..bilkul bhi nahi...

Acp cutting him in mid : ye baat tumhe pata hogi ya mujhe? agar tum mujhe sachme apna peeta mante ho to tum mere liye gaye iss faisle par kabhi sawal nhi uthaoge...(naughtily) aur sayad ye baat tum nhi jante ki mera Abhijeet 20 saal se already ek bacche ko sambhal rahe hai kya hoga agar usme ek list aur add ho jaega to...

Abhijeet embarrassed Very much he understood that acp sir is talking ablut daya...he took the envelope with condident ...his eyes sparkled with happiness.. he was feeling that he got his all happiness in his life...with moist eyes, he said: thank you sir...

Acp in tears: thank u bolke mujhe chhota mat karo Abhijeet...tumne aaj tak mere liye kitna kuch kiya hai aur maine...maine sivay dukh ke takleek ke kuch nhi diya hai tumhe...iss baar to maut...(he stopped with a lump in his throat)

Abhijeet hold his hand in his grip: sir aap mujhe apna beta mante hai na...(acp sir nodded tearly)..to baap bete ke rishte me len den ki to koi baat hi nhi hoti...aur fir jo hona tha vo ho gya hume ab humare ane vale kal ke bare me sochna chahiye hai na...

Acp smiled in tears andsaid: mai bhut lucky hun abhijeet jo bhagwan ne mujhe tum jaisa beta diya hai...aur mai mere har janam me tum jaise bete ka hi baap banna chahunga...(kissing in his hand)

Abhijeet looked at him in tears and hugged him tightly...they both were feeling great sooth in that hug.their sillence were speaking everything without saying a word...acp sir looked at the nakul's picture behined him who was smiling on them..

 **Acp pov: maine jo galti ki uska pachtava mujhe jeendgi bhar rahega par mai aaj khud se ye vada karta hun jindgi me jab bhi mere betoko ko meri jaroorat hogi mai unke liye humesa khara rahunga...kyunki ab mai mere ek aur nakul ko nhi khona chahta...(tears fall down from his eyes but he wiped it soon and wrapped his soul more tightly in his arm )**

Sometimes we don't need to express our feeling to love ones because who loves us understand our feeling without any complain and propsal...ryt?

 **The End...**

 **A/n: Angshupriya Di ...hope aapko ye story acchi lagi ho... do tell me...**

 **And thank you so much to all my reviewers who gave so much love to this story...**

 **Adityan: hey dear sorry yaar i understand that was my fault...bdw my insta id is deepti chitra singh...**

 **I will post my other stories soon... don't worry...**

 **Do r and r for last time...**


End file.
